A Scheme to Destroy A Scheme
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: What happens when your losing you friends to a evil girl? Especially with romance involved? Read this story to find out. P.S I might change the title later
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello peoples**

**Kukai:Why are you making three stories at the same time**

**Me:Well I have writers block and this plot is a situation I'm having in real life right now. My friends think it would be a good story**

**Rima:Mel doesn't own anything**

**Kairi:On with the story

* * *

**

**Rima P.O.V:**

I'm right now very happy. Only because were at Utau's house and in her backyard on her trampoline. Yeah it might seem a little childish but I don't care. And by we I mean Amu Nagihiko Yaya Uatu Kukai Ikuto and me. Kairi is just reading his boring book while Tadase is just sitting their watching. He is such a boring dude(XD). Anyway we were also on with Utau's friend Rayna. She has Dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

We were all jumping having fun when I fell. I turned to see Rayna behind me."I'm so sorry Rima!"she exclaimed and helped me up."It's ok. It was just an accident."I said. I had a feeling that she pushed me on purpose. What am I thinking!? Rayna is a nice person she would never do that."Sorry I'm late!"said Mimi who was coming in from the gate."What took you so long?"asked Kairi."Band rehearsal."said Mimi. Mimi plays the flute and is in band. She isn't a band geek. Actually most guys join band to impress her.

"In summer?!"asked Ikuto."Yeah my teacher is getting a concert next month."said Mimi and hoped on the trampoline."When are you ever not dong band Mimi?"asked Yaya. She just shrugged her shoulders and did a front flip in the air."How do you do that I'll never know."said Kukai.

"Why don't Kairi and Tadase join us?"said Mimi."I want to read."said Kairi not bothering to look up from his book."I don't feel like it."said Tadase smiling."Yeah your right cause your scared that one of us will push you off."said Mimi."No I'm not! I'll show you!"yelled Tadase and came on. Man Tadase is a really big baka.

After all that we walked to the bus stop for all the schools that were too far to walk to. Oh great look who showed up. It was Janice my old best friend before I moved here. She moved here about 3 months ago. She still thinks were friends but I don't like her anymore because she changed.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Hey guys!"said Janice."Hi."said Amu."Want to come over my house!?"she yelled/asked."Um I actually have to help Mimi with her lessons."said Rima."Yeah that's right. Rima was gong to listen to how I sound."said Mimi."Oh well I could help too."said Janice."No thanks the band room is already full only one other person could fit."said Mimi.

**Janice P.O.V:**

Man I hate Mimi she's just trying to steal Rima away from me. Rima was my best friend first and I'm going to make it stay that way no matter what."Oh ok then. Well Amu Yaya want to come over my house?"I asked."Um Sure."said Amu and Yaya. Ha now Rima will have to be my best friend since she already is with Amu and Yaya."Well what about them?"I asked pointing to the boys behind them.

"Oh um I have to help Utau carry some boxes for her next performance."said Kukai."I have to help."said Nagihiko."What about you Tadase?"I asked."Um ok."he said."What about you two?"I asked."I want to read."said Kairi."I need to help Utau."said Ikuto."Fine suit yourselves. Come on."I said and Me Tadase Amu and Yaya walked away.

**Nagihiko P.O.V:**

Well that was close. I never liked Janice she's just not my type. I'm more like Rima's. Wait what!?!?!? I must be on medication or something to say I like Rima!?!?

"That was close."said Utau interrupting my thoughts."Why can't the girl get the clue that Rima has moved on?"I asked."I don't know. You sure have to be a baka kusu atama (stupid sh*t head) to not figure that out."said Kukai."Well what are we going to do now?"asked Mimi."I don't know."said Rima."I wonder how the others are doing." said Kairi."Yeah should we go spy on them?"asked Kukai."Ok!"we all exclaimed and ran after them. Man this was going to be fun.  


* * *

**Me:And that's it**

**Utau:Did you have to put the baka kusu atama part**

**Me:Idk I just felt like it and thought my friend would like it. She says she wants to read my stories and she wants to learn how to swear in Japanese.**

**Yaya:Why did Yaya have to be tortured**

**Me:Because this leads to something I can't tell you now**

**Nagihiko:What was the point of me thinking I like Rima and why is this chapter so short  
**

**Me:Idk I just felt like putting that in XD and I was working on my other story Seiyo Love Stories and this is all I have now  
**

**Tadase:R&-**

**Rima:Oh no you don't gay wad! I do that today!**

**Tadase:You already did the first one!!**

**Rima:Yeah but Melody said I could do it for this whole chapter so ha!!!**

**Me:Yup that's true**

**Tadase:I hate you**

**Me:Ok now your never going to do it**

**Rima:R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hey peoples**

**Ikuto:Finally after 9 billion years you update**

**Me:Not my fault I have school. Besides I was writing my other stories which I might push aside for a while to make room for this one.**

**Rima:About time. You spend way to much time on your other ones.**

**Me:Like I don't know that**

**Yaya:Melody doesn't own anything**

**Kairi:On with the story

* * *

**

**Mimi P.O.V:**

We just got to Janice's house. Man it was ugly! The color was faded and some boards were missing. Even the bench in the front was broken! Gross! Well we were at the window secretly watching.

"So do you guys want brownies?"asked Janice.**(Sorry I didn't put how she looked. Go on my profile to find out also for Mimi)**"Um I'm good."said Amu. I could tell that she would rather be over on the trampoline."Well what about you Yaya?"asked Janice."I had a lot for lunch so I might get one later."said Yaya. Yup Yaya hates her. No way in hell would Yaya give up brownies. I should know I made her some yesterday and she ate the whole thing."Oh ok. Well what about you Tadase?"she asked."Um...ok."he said. Man he can't be mean and make up an excuse.

He took one and took a bite."So how is it?"she asked."It's good."said Tadase. I could see he was trying to be nice."Cool! Well want to se my room?"she asked. They all just nodded slowly."Great! Follow me!"she said and went into a different room.

"Come on let's go up."I said. They all nodded in agreement."Man I hope Tadase's ok."said Rayna."I know it looked like he was about to choke on that piece of hazard."said Nagihiko."He probably almost died."said Rima."Yeah."said Kairi who after we got here finally put his book down. We went to her room well her bedroom window. She is such a slob. Their were clothes everywhere and the walls and floors were painted green. Light green you know that ugly light one. Yeah that.

"Well here we are!"aid Janice from the other side of the door."How....interesting."said Tadase uneasy."Well what do you guys wanna do?"asked Janice. Amu saw us and had a shocked expression. I then texted her:

**Hey Amu! From the look of things you look like you having a bad time**.

She texted back

**No...I'm having a horrible time here! Look I'll be right out with Tadase and Yaya. Meet us outside**

**K**

"Come on."I said."What? Where are we going?"asked Kairi."Amu texted me to meet her outside with Tadase and Yaya."I said and Utau Rima Nagihiko Kairi and I climbed down from the tree we were on."Hey Kukai are you coming?"asked Nagihiko."Nah I think I'll stay to see what happens. I'll catch up with you guys later."he said."Ok."said Utau and we went to the front. A couple minutes later Yaya Amu and Tadase came out. With Kukai running towards them.

"So how was it?"asked Nagihiko."Horrible!"screamed Amu."I think I might have to go to the hospital for eating that toxic!"screamed Tadase."Yaya wants ice cream!"said Yaya."Ok I'll buy Yaya. After what happened to you in their I'm surprised that you didn't die."I said and we all left to the ice cream store.

When we got their we ordered and took two tables. One for girls one for boys."Yaya I'm just glad your alive. From what we saw we thought you were just going to throw up then and their"said Rima."Here you go!"said Yaya giving everyone their orders."Thanks Yaya."I said. I had vanilla chocolate with hot fudge Amu had chocolate sundae Yaya had a triple banana spilt Rayna had blueberry sorbet Utau had chocolate vanilla swirl and Rima had strawberry.

**Ikuto P.O.V:**

We had just got our orders. Tadase got vanilla Kairi got a chocolate vanilla swirl Nagihiko had the triple thing with four flavors Kukai had hot fudge sundae and I had chocolate."Tadase I think you love vanilla too much."laughed Kukai. We all laughed."Not my fault I had to eat that poison."said Tadase."Well if you weren't do nice all the time then you wouldn't have had to."I said."He is right."said Kairi.

We continued eating until we were all finished."Hey you girls ready or what?"I asked."Finally!"screamed Yaya."We've been waiting for you guys to finish."said Utau."Oh well!"said Kukai."Come on let's get home."said Rima."She's right."said Kairi. We all said our goodbyes and left.

**Janice P.O.V:**

Damn it! I was just about to ask Amu why she likes Mimi when suddenly her mom calls. Then why did Yaya and Tadase go? Probably Mimi. I hate her so much! I need a plan. But to do so I need help. And I know the exact person to help me.

I grabbed a jacket and went across the street. I rang the doorbell."Hey what's up Janice?"asked the person."I need your help."I said."Well what do you need help with?"asked the person."I don't like Mimi Kairi Ikuto Kukai or Tadase and I know you don't like Rima Amu Yaya Mimi Nagihiko Ikuto Kairi Kukai and Tadase. Am I wrong?"I said."Yes you are I do like Nagihiko."she said."Well how about we get rid of the competition."I said."So let me get this strait you want to get rid of Mimi Rima Yaya Nagihiko Ikuto Kairi Kukai and Tadase."she said."Yup."I said.

"Well you can have Nagihiko and we can both share Utau while I also get Rima Amu Yaya and Tadase."I said."Deal."she said. We shook hands and went our separate ways. This will give Mimi a rude awakening.

* * *

**Me:That's it.**

**Kukai:Who's the mystery dude**

**Me:Not telling**

**Tadase:R&-**

**Me:Oh no I'm not letting you do it! Ikuto**

**Ikuto:Whatever R&R**

**Yaya:So Mel can write faster ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hey peoples I know I haven't updated but I was trying to put this story up when it didn't let me so I had to delete it and write it all over again**

**Yaya:Melody doesn't own anything**

**Me:Sorry I just read over my other chapter I know it's confusing but now I get it. So in case you are also confused do what I did and draw a diagram or something like that. Again sorry**

**Kari:On with the story

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V:**

The next day Rima Amu Nagihiko Tadase Ikuto Utau and Kairi were at the boardwalk waiting for everyone else."Where are they?"complained Amu."I don't know. Kukai told me he was going to be late."said Rima."Well here comes Yaya."said Nagihiko."And I think I see Kukai coming too."said Tadase."Sorry for being late. My brother needed me."said Yaya."Yeah and I couldn't find my soccer ball."said Kukai."No time for talk. Let's go already."said Utau and they ran off.

At the Taco Bell stand were two figures who were listening to the whole thing."Ready for phase one Rayna."said Janice."What is it again?"asked Rayna."Ugh if I have to."said Janice and whispered it into her ear."Oh ok."said Rayna."Now let's go."said Janice pulling out two wigs and two pairs of contact lenses.

About ten minutes later Janice came out wearing a dark brown wig and brown contacts and Rayna was wearing a blonde wig and green contacts."Ready?"asked Janice."Ready."said Rayna and they both walked toward the beach.

Amu Rima and Utau were making a sand castle while Yaya and Mimi were getting snacks and the boys were having a surfing contest."Wow this castle looks great!"said Amu.(You can imagine what it looks like)"Yeah. It looks amazing."said Rima smiling.

"Look out!"screamed Kukai as he fell from his surfboard. He flew so much he hit their sand castle."Kukai!"screamed Utau and started chasing him with a popsicle in her hand. Amu and Rima were laughing."The last time she did that Kukai ended up having sticky hair for a week."laughed Rima."Yeah his hair was a huge tangle."laughed Amu."Were back!"said Yaya and Mimi with snacks."Great pass me a popsicle."said Amu and Mimi threw one to her.

The boys ended their contest after they saw what Kukai got into."Well what do you guys wanna do?"asked Ikuto."Frisbee?"asked Tadase."It's stupid but their's nothing else to do so what the heck."said Nagihiko. Tadase threw it at Nagihiko. He missed and it hit Rayna."Oh I'm sorry."said Nagihiko helping her get up."Oh it's alright really."she said and then winced in pain."Here let me help you."said Nagihiko setting her down and checking her ankle."Thank you. What's your name?"asked Rayna."Nagihiko and yours?"he asked."My names Vida."said Rayna thinking quickly."Cute name."he said.

"Hey look over their."said Amu pointing to where Nagihko and 'Vida' were."Ohh looks like Nagi has a girlfriend."said Utau smugly."Weren't you just chasing Kukai?"asked Rima."Yeah I already threw the popscile on his head. See."said Utau pointing to a sticky Kukai. They all chuckled.

"Well well well. Nagihiko finally got a girl."said Kukai still sticky."Hump. About time."said Kairi."Well now what are we going to do?"asked Tadase."We watch."said Ikuto.

"I don't think anything is wrong with it."said Nagihiko after he was done checking out her ankle."Well maybe it's just a sprain."said 'Vida'."Thank you for your help Nagihiko."and 'Vida' started getting up."Are you sure your ok?"asked Nagihiko."Yeah I'm fine. Oh and call me sometime will you."she said giving him a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it and then kissed him on the cheek. Then 'Vida' left.

After she left Nagihiko went back to the guys....blushing."Dude you scored big time!"cheered Kukai."Yeah she was cute."agreed Ikuto."Shut up! I was just helping her with her ankle! That's it!"said Nagihiko angrily."Then why are you still blushing?"questioned Kairi and they all laughed.

"At least he knows how to pick em'"said Amu."Yeah at least it wasn't some snotty stupid slut."said Utau drinking her ice tea."True that. Then we would be stuck in a slump."said Mimi eating some candy."How so?"asked Yaya."Think about it Yaya. If he wants all of us to be friends then wouldn't the snotty brat hate us."said Rima."Oh true! Well we never know what she's like so we don't know for sure."said Yaya."True."said Rima."Well now what do you guys wanna do?"asked Amu."How about throwing anything we can find at the boys?"suggested Mimi."Yeah." they all said and started throwing.

"My work is done."said Rayna returning to Janice The two were on the beach but far enough so that the Guardians couldn't hear or see them."Perfect. I saw the whole thing and you are a good actress."complimented Janice."Thank you. Now when is your turn coming in?"asked Rayna."Soon."she answered."Well better be fast cause I ain't doing all the work."said Rayna leaving."Where are you going?"asked Janice."To get food."said Rayna."I'll come with."said Janice catching up.

* * *

The next day they had to go to school.(Did I mention that it was the end of summer. If I said something else then...oh well I changed it XD)

"Ugh! I hate school!"complained Amu."Who doesn't?"asked Utau."Well I want it to be summer again."said Kukai."Don't we all."said Mimi."Well maybe this year will be better."said Kairi trying to cheer everyone up."Not going to happen."said Nagihiko.

They then got to the school."Well we are going to Seiyo Middle now. Maybe things will change."said Rima."Well we aren't in the Guardians anymore."said Tadase."True."said Yaya."Hey look it's Tsukasa."said Tadase."Ah former Guardians. I just wanted to tell you that you'll be Guardians again this year."said Tsukasa. "Really!?"questioned Yaya excitedly."Yes but you will have a little new positions."said Tsukasa."Well what are they?"asked Nagihiko."Red King Hotori Blue King Fugisaki White Queen Mashiro Pink Queen Miyuki Orange Jack Souma Green Jack Sanjou Black Jack Tyskiyomi Yellow Ace Yuki Purple Ace Hoshina and finally Rainbow Joker Hinamori."said Tsukasa."Cool."they all said."Your meeting spot will be the old Royal Garden. Have fun."said Tsukasa walking away."Well now what are we going to do?"asked Ikuto.

"Nagihiko. You go to Seiyo?"asked a girl. They turned to see Vida."Oh hi Vida."said Nagihiko."Hi. Um who are your friends?"asked Vida politely."Oh well these are my friends, Kukai Ikuto Kairi Tadase Rima Amu Mimi Utau and Yaya."said Nagihiko pointing to each of them.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you all."said Vida smiling"Nice to meet you too."said Amu."Oh it's almost time for class. I'll see you guys later."said Rima walking away."But class doesn't start for another 5 minutes."said Utau."Yeah but science is on the other side of the school."said Rima leaving."Oh crap! I have math on the other side of the school!"said Utau running."See ya at lunch!"

"Well I'll get going."said Ikuto."I have to go too."said Kukai and they both left."Amu want to go to the gym with me?"asked Tadase."Ok Tadase."said Amu and they left."Oh well I gotta go to history so bye."said Mimi walking away."Hey wait I also have history!"yelled Yaya running off."I must go to spanish. Even though it is the only subject I do not like."said Kairi walking sadly to his worst class."Well want to go to english together?"asked Vida."Ok Vida."said Nagihiko and they walked off.

* * *

**SCIENCE**

Rima took a seat in the back next to some windows."Ok class today we will be discussing photos-"the teacher was cut off by someone at the door."Sorry I'm late. I got lost."said a girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes."It's alright. Since it is only the first day I'll let it slide."said the teacher."Just take a seat." she took a seat next to Rima."So anyway-"

"Hi m name is Ciara. What's yours."whispered Ciara to Rima."Rima."she said plainly."Well I was wondering if you could show me around."said Ciara."Sure whatever."said Rima barely caring."Ok thanks."said Ciara and turned back to listening to the teacher.

* * *

**GYM**

In gym class they were doing volleyball."Ok Amu! Your glad your on my team."said Misaki."Yeah the last time we played this. You creamed my team."said Amu."Ok let the games begin!"said the teacher.(Since I'm learning volleyball at school and only had one lesson I'll just skip to the end)

"Yes we won!"yelled Misaki."Yeah that that was fun."said Amu panting."Oh come on Amu your already tired?"asked Misaki patting her on the back."Yeah and you aren't?"asked Amu."Nope."said Misaki cheerfully. Amu sweat dropped.

* * *

**MATH**

Utau was in her math class. She was bored to death listening to the teacher since their was nothing to do."So if we multiply _x by y_ what do we get? Hoshina?"asked the teacher looking at Utau."Ummm....41?"asked Utau."Yes very good Hoshina."said the teacher. Utau smirked."Now students the next problem is_ 67+(5+5)13x23-15=_"said the teacher.'Easy.'thought Utau. Math was always her easiest subject.

* * *

**HISTORY**

Mimi and Yaya were just barely listening to the teacher."Ok so the holocaust started with Hitler. And he- Yes Miyuki?"asked the teacher."Um can you tell more about what they did to the Jewish people? It would give me a better idea since I don't really get this lesson that well."said Mimi trying to get out of this lesson."Oh well I would love to. It's just that I have to warn you it is very sad. They would send them to concentration camps. Take all their valuables clothes and replace them with ratty ones cut off all their hair and give them horrible food and living arrangements. Is that good Miyuki?"asked the teacher."Um Yeah thank you."said Mimi.'That's very depressing' thought Mimi and Yaya.

* * *

**FRENCH**

Ikuto and Kukai were just goofing off."Souma and Tyskiyomi! Pay attention!"yelled the teacher."Sorry sensei."said Ikuto and Kukai barely caring."Now as I was saying-"said the teacher but Ikuto and Souma weren't caring at all."Yo Ikuto. Ya got any gum on ya?"whispered Kukai."Yeah here."whispered Ikuto giving him a piece."Thanks."whispered Kukai popping the gum in his mouth while Ikuto did the same.

* * *

**ENGLISH**

Nagihiko and Vida were sitting in class listening to the teacher."So now we have a writing assignment. It will be about friendship and will be due in 2 weeks."said the teacher."The lesson is over. Talk to each other quietly now."said the teacher."So who are you doing the assignment about?"asked Vida."Um maybe Nadeshiko or Amu. What about you?"said Nagihiko."Since I don't have a lot of friends I was thinking maybe you."said Vida. Nagihiko had a light blush.

RING RING!!!!!

* * *

**Me:Finally!**

**Tadase:1 why didn't you put me that much in this chapter 2 why is it so long and 3 why did you put that depressing thing about the holocaust  
**

**Me:Well 1 I don't like you 2 I was writing a lot that I completely forgot I needed some for other chapters and 3 I'm learning about that at school and i want to tell everyone on how the holocaust was a serious and important matter and that everyone should know about it  
**

**Mimi:R&R please ^^**

**Janice:whatever -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Hey peoples! Oh and if your wondering why I didn't put Kairi's spanish thing in my last chapter it is because I kind forgot. I thought I put everybody because well some had the same class together and I thought I put Kairi with Utau's class. I didn't find out until the day after I posted chapter 3 up. And for Tadase not being in it even though he had gym with Amu is because I just don't like him.**

**Rima:I'm glad you didn't put Gay Wad in their that much**

**Kukai:Melody doesn't own anything**

**Yaya:On with the story

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V:**

Kukai Utau Amu Tadase Yaya Ikuto Kairi and Mimi were waiting for Nagihiko and Rima show up. It was lunch time and the Guardians were hanging out under a cherry blossom tree eating their lunch in a bench."Where are they?"asked Kukai."How am I suppose to know?!" Utau.'That damn idiot! He's been asking that for the 20th time ever since I got here!'thought Utau angerly."Look here they come now."said Amu. They looked in her direction and saw Rima coming over with Ciara and a couple yards away was Nagihiko with Vida.

"What took you guys so long?"asked Kukai."Vida and I got lost."said Nagihiko."I was showing Ciara around the school."said Rima."Who"s Ciara?"asked Yaya."Oh I'm Ciara. I'm new and Rima's just showing me around."said Ciara."Hi I'm Amu."she said smiling."Me Yaya."she said jumping around."and I'm Utau."Ciara smiled."It's nice to meet Rima's friends."

Meanwhile with the boys and Vida that were completely ignored until now. Then Vida's phone rang."Oops I have to go meet with a friend. Bye Nagihiko."she said and left."Ooo Nagi has a girlfriend."said Kukai smugly."Shut up man!"he yelled having a slight light blush**(hey that rhymedXD)**"Sure whatever you say."said Kairi smirking slightly."I do mean it! Vida is just a friend and that's it!"he screamed blushing even more."So why are you blushing then?"asked Tadase which made him blush more."Shut up!!!"screamed Nagihiko."What the hell Nagi?"asked Rima.

They turned to see the girls looking at them strangely."Oh were just talking about Nagi's new girlfriend."said Kukai snickering."Shut up!"yelled Nagihiko.."Aww how cute! Nagi has a girlfriend! Nagi has a girlfriend!"taunted Yaya. They all laughed."That's it I'm outta here."said Nagihiko and started walking away."Going back to see his girlfriend probably."he heard Amu say.

"Ok now who's gonna go get lover boy?"asked Kukai when they were done laughing."Rima."they all said."What! Why me!?"she asked."Cause we say so now go."they said in unison."Ok ok."she said and left.

Nagihiko went to a tree that was on the side of the school."Man this is crap."he muttered sighing.'_Why is my life getting more complicated?'_he thought sadly. He leaned his back on the tree."Hey Nagihiko."said Rima approaching him."Oh hey Rima. Whats up?"he asked."Well I wanted to know if you were ok."she said."Aw does little Rima care about me?"he asked in a baby voice."N-No! It's just that your my friend and I was out voted by the others."she said crossing her arms."Yeah sure Rima."he said smirking."Shut the hell up and let's go."she said walking away. He chuckled.

* * *

After school the Guardians were done their meeting."Man Tadase can you make the meeting any more boring?"asked Rima."Well sorry. Next time I'll just say the announcements while jumping into a volcano."said Tadase sarcastically."Hey that's a good idea thanks."said Rima and they all chuckled.'"Well see you."said Rima leaving."Hey Rima."said Ciara catching up to her.(She was in the school helping a teacher)"What is it?"asked Rima."I just wanted to say thanks for showing me around and being my friend."said Ciara."Your welcome."said Rima giving her a small smile."I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park Saturday?"asked Ciara."That would be good. What time?"she asked."Um 1. Is that good for you?"she asked."That's fine. See ya."said Rima going to her mom's car.

Rima's mom and dad are trying to be more calm and not fight any more. It's been going well since Rima didn't hear screaming around her house that much anymore."Rima. How was school today?"asked her mom."Fine. I met a new friend."said Rima."Oh that's nice."said her mom."Mother may go to the park Saturday? I'm meeting my new friend their at 1."said Rima. Her mom thought for a moment."Well I don't know. Can Hinamori come with you?"her mother asked."I'll ask her."said Rima. Her mom always did like Amu.

That night Rima called Amu."Amu. Can you go to the park with Ciara and me Saturday around 1?"asked Rima."Sure Rima! Oh wait can Mimi come too?"asked Amu."Why?"asked Rima."Cause I promised we go on a shopping trip Saturday."said Amu."Ok. I'll ask her tomorrow. Bye."said Rima and hung up the phone.

* * *

**The next day**

"Hey Ciara!"said Rima going up to her."Hey Rima. What's up?"she asked."Nothing I was just wondering if Amu and Mimi could come with us to the park? My mom really only trusts Amu and Amu promised Mimi a shopping day."said Rima."Oh that's alright. They can come too."said Ciara."Thank you. Now come on let's go to class."said Rima and they went to class.

The day was boring and it was lunch time. Rima was sitting alone under a Sakura tree reading her gag comics."Hey Rima."said someone. She looked up to see Ciara. Rima smiled."Hey Ciara."she said and kept reading."Whatcha reading?"asked Ciara sitting down beside her."My comics."said Rima."Oh I love those!"said Ciara. Rima looked up at her."Really?"she asked. Ciara nodded."Watch."said Ciara and got up in front of Rima."Bala-balance!"she said and did the bala-balance."Rima! She did it perfectly!"said Kusukusu."I know."Rima said under her breath."See."said Ciara."Now come on."

"What?"asked Rima."Do bala-balance."said Ciara. Rima chara changed."Bala-balance!"they both said in unison. They laughed."Hey cute bracelet."said Rima."Thanks. My mom gave it to me for my birthday."said Ciara. It had a silver chain with 1 pink cupcake charm in the middle."Oh I gotta go. Mimi's waiting for me. Bye Ciara."said Rima and left.

That night Rima called Amu."Hello?"asked Amu on the other line."Hey Amu. So Ciara said You and Mimi can come."she said."That's great. I'll tel her. Bye Rima."said Amu and hung up. Amu then called Mimi."Hey Amu. What's up?"she asked."Nothing. It's just that I can't go on the shopping spree."said Amu."Aw ok. If you don't mind me asking why?"asked Mimi."Oh um Ciara and Rima are going to the park and Rima's mom won't let her go unless I'm with her but Rima asked Ciara if you could come too and she said it was perfectly fine."said Amu."Ok. Thanks Amu. Bye."said Mimi and she hung up.

"You did well."said Rayna."I know."said Janice."They don't suspect a thing."said Rayna smirking."I can't wait until Saturday."said Janice."I know. Well see ya. Oh and by the way cute bracelet."said Rayna leaving."Thanks."said Janice holding up her bracelet her mom gave her for her birthday.

* * *

**Me:Sorry it was so short but I wanted to get this one done already.**

**Ikuto:I don't think you even put me in this one!**

**Me:Yes I did I just forgot to give you lines is all**

**Yaya:I got lines! Ha!**

**Ikuto:No fair!**

**Me:Sorry geez I'll try to remember everyone while I write the next chapter. Happy Valentines day! Oh and to asians Happy Chinese New Year!**

**Yaya:R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Ok I had to go to the casino for this party. The kinds where I live are a little different.**

**Utau:Why didn't you write it sooner though**

**MeWriters block. I was thinking about holding this story off but after the party I had so many ideas.**

**Jenny:She doesn't own anything**

**Me:Jenny is my best friend she gave me some ideas for this story

* * *

**

Rima and Ciara were waiting for Mimi and Amu."What's taking them so long?"asked Ciara. Rima just shrugged and then her phone rang."Hello?"she asked._'Gomen Rima. We can't make it. Mimi and I kinda got side tracked by a salon. Long story short our hairs got sticky and we were passing by so yeah gomen'_said Amu."Oh ok bye Amu."said Rima and hung up."Who was it?"asked Ciara."Amu. Her and Mimi aren't coming. They had to do something."said Rima."Oh. Oh well. We can still have fun Rima."said Ciara. Rima just smiled and nodded.

After an hour of walking and talking Ciara had to go home."Bye bye Rima."she said as she walked away."Bye Ciara."said Rima."Rima!You got really close to Ciara."said Kusukusu. Rima thought about that."I know."she said._'I did get to know Ciara more. She's really nice but copmplicated personality. Her life is also. She's a very good friend'_thought Rima."Come on Kusukusu. Let's go home."she said and they left.

Monday.

Yaya Rima Mimi Utau and Amu were walking to school."So yeah. Thats why my sugar level is not that high today."Said Yaya."Wow Yaya."said Amu."So how was your weekend Rima?"asked Mimi."Fine. I got to know Ciara more."she said."That's nice."said Amu."I had the most busy weekend again."sighed Utau.

"Hey Rima Amu Yaya Utau Mimi."said Tadase Nagihiko Ikuto Kairi and Kukai."Hey."they said."So as I was saying. I hate always having the busiest weekends."sighed Utau."What's so bad about that? It's better then having a boring weekend."said Kukai."But having a boring weekend is more relaxing then always having to do something!"Utau retorted."Not if your so elaxed your bored to death!"yelled Kukai. They both glared at each other with the electric thing.

"Man that is one stupid fight."said Mimi."Probably more stupid then their ramen eating competitions."said Kairi."Hey! It is not stupid!"Utau and Kukai yelled at them in unison and kept fighting. Everyone(Except Utau and Kukai) sweat dropped."Come on let's go to class."said Nagihiko since it was boring watching them fight. They just nodded and left the fighting duo.

"Now class today...."started Nikaido."Man how he keeps getting promoted to being the next grrade teacher I'll never know."whispered Amu. Rima giggled a little."And now..."

RING RING RING

"Ok class now your homework is to complete page. 39."he said and everyone except Amu Rima Tadase and Mimi."Come on let's go to the Guardians meeting."said Tadase and the other four nodded.(I don't know if I mentioned Mimi's charas before but here it will be on my profile on what they look like but please tell me in any way possible if I already told you peoples) They walked to the Royal Garden in silence."Mimi-chan!"said someone. They looked to see Shinji Mizumo from 7 grade Moon Class.(They are in Star Class)"What seems to be the problem Mizumo-kun?"asked Mimi."You dropped this on your way out."he said handing her her notebook."Oh. Arigato Mizumo-kun."she said smiling. You could faintly see him blushing."I-It was nothing. W-Well bye. I have to go to a karate tournament."he said and went off."Oooo he likes you."snickered Amu."Shut up. He does not."said Mimi."Yeah sure."said a sarcastic Rima."Whatever let's just go to the Royal Garden."said Mimi and walked ahead of them

**Rima P.O.V:**

"Ok now the last order of business is..."Tadase was almost done with the meeting when Rayna came in."Hey everyone."she said."Oh Rayna. What are you doing here?"asked Ikuto. Didn't he fall asleep?"I came to see Utau. Your manager wanted me to get you. Your late for a recording."she said."Crap! I forgot!"she said and ran out of their."Well bye everyone."said Rayna but I swore she snuck a lighting fast wink at Nagihiko. I just brushed it off. I mean why would I care?

Tadase after a million years was done with the meeting."Bye everyone."said Nagihiko and left. Weird he's usually the last one to leave."Weird usually Nagihiko is the last one to leave."said Tadase. WTF!?!?!?!? Can he read minds or something!?"He's probably meeting Vida."chuckled Kukai. So did the rest of the boys except Tadase. Prissy."Rima. Want to go to that new ramen shop?"asked Utau. I was a little surprised Utau and I talked to each other only once in a while."Ok."I said.

The shop was on the way to my house so I wouldn't get into that much trouble."Make the noodles extra firm put salt extra back fat. Topping seasond egg."we said in unison and we looked at each other.(The ramen order was not my idea I got it from a Shugo Chara Doki episode)"I didn't know you like ramen Rima."said Utau,"I did. I just never told anyone."said i smiling slightly."Here are your orders."said the guy and gave us our orders.

"I didn't think we have the same tastes Utau."I said."Ya. I never thought that Rima Mashiro would like the same ramen as me."she said. Is she saying that it's not me to like ramen." Well you shouldn't judge a person by their outer character."I said."I'm not saying that at all."she ?"I'm saying that there are things I don't know about you Rima. I noticed how we don't talk that much and when we do it's really just when were battling X-eggs which don't come often now. I want to be friends Rima. I know we already are but I want to be better friends. I want to know you better."she said."Utau..."that was all I said.

I never thought Utau and I were friends truthfully. Utau seems like a intresting person. I think I could be friends with her."Ok."I said. She looked at me."You seem like someone I can count on Utau. I also notice that we aren't really close to each other but that changes now. From now on. We'll be friends."I said. I held out my hand and we shook on it.

I got home five minutes after our new friendship. I'm being more outgoing. First Amu then Mimi then Ciara and now Utau. Who's next? I really like it though. Having more friends is making me more happy. Before my parrents would fight I would be so sad. Now I don't care. My life is finally not feeling like a living hell. Yeay I know I'm overly dramatic. I don't care! I finally have friends and I'm finally happy that's the point ok.

The next day I was with Mimi and Utau. We were walking to Yaya's then Amu's house."Man yesterday's rehersal really sucked!"complained Utau."Why? What happened?"asked Mimi."Stupid sound guy stupid recording studio. Damn sound guy made me sound like Yaya and the recording studio lost my recording after I took 3 hours of recording it!"yelled Utau."Man that must have sucked."I said."It did."she sighed."Why do I have such bad luck?"

We then got to Yaya's house where they saw her waiting at the front door."Man can you guys get here get any slower."she complained. We just slightly chuckled."Come on Yaya. Let's go get Amu."said Utau. We got their and rang the doorbell."Hey guys."she said coming out of her house."Come on Amu."said Yaya."Alright alright."said Amu.

When we got their Tadase had called Amu to go to the Royal Garden for a meeting. Woo hoo-_- We walked their to see the boys fighting."Beat Dunk!"said Nagihiko and hit Tadase on the head."White Decoration!"said Tadase. He aimed it at Tadase but missed and hit Kairi."Inazuma Blade!"he said and hit Tadase who blocked it with his scepter thingy. Meanwhile Kukai did 'Golden Victory Shoot' at Ikuto who used 'Slash Claw'. Their attacks were even and exploded.

"What the freak!?"we yelled."Why the hell are they fighting?"asked Amu."Look."said Utau pointing at the sky. We looked to see Shinji Mizumo in a Mystery Charater Transformation. He was a kung fu fighter."If I can't be the best then you all will fight each other so I can!"he yelled. We just looked at each other and nodded.

Character Transform:

Amulet Heart

Seraphic Charm

Dear Baby

Clown Drop

Musical Devil(I'll have description on my profile)

The guys got in a circle on the ground.

"Slash Claw"

"White Decoration"

"Beat Dunk"

"Inazuma Blade"

"Golden Victory Shoot"

"Amu Heart Rod. Rima tipe rope dancer. Yaya bring out your ducks. Mimi Flute Harmony. Do this when I say go."commanded Utau. Mimi Amu and Utau were in the sky while Yaya and I were on the ground. The attacks were hit and created a big amount of smoke."Go!"I heard Utau say.

"Heart Rod"

"Tipe Rope Dancer."

"Go Go Little Duckies"

"Trouble Cleft"

"White Wing"

When the smoke cleared. The boys were tied up together with the ducks holding the strings. The ropes were circled with black/dark purple musical notes. I guessed Heart Rod probably circled them and since they were asleep explains why Utau did White Wing. I looked up to see the kung fu guy was also tied up but not asleep."I lost.."he said."So what does it matter!?"yelled Mimi. He looked at her."I don't know what happened Mizumo-kun but it doesn't matter if you lost. You'll have other chances. Losing even makes you a better fighter anway."she said."Better fighter.."he said. Turned into X-egg Amu used Open Heart done.

The boys were just out of character transformation not tied up anymore looking at us."What happened?"they asked."You bakas!"we yelled."Why didn't you idiots tell us their was a mystery egg?"asked a angry Utau."We thought we could handle it and look we did see Mizumo is back to normal."said Kukai pointing to an unconsious Shinji."Baka! We saved your buts from killing each other and saved Mizumo!"I yelled. They just stared at us like bakas."Sorry."they said shyly."Ya should be."said Mimi.

For the rest of the day nothing went on. Now it was the Guardian meeting."Ok and that's the last thing."said Tadase."Finally!"siad Yaya."About time kiddy king."said Ikuto leaning back in his chair."Yes I have to admit todays meeting was really boring."said Kairi. Wow Kairi even admited it. Tadase has found a new way to be the most borigest person ever. Let's see how else is he the most boringest guy in the world?

"Rima. Rima. Rima!"I was taken out of my listing by Nagihiko yelling at me."What!?"I said."Want me to walk you home?"he asked."No. Today during home room Utau Yaya and I were going to go to this ramen shop."I said."Oh ok."he said. I walked passed him and to where Utau was."Come on Rima."she said."I just nodded and we left. I swear I could see some hurt in his eyes. I just brushed it off.

**Yaya P.O.V:**(didn't expect that did we ;)

Utau Rima and I went to a ramen shop."Same as yesterday."they said in unison to the guy he just nodded and looked at me."Same thing."I said carefully. He nodded again and left."We came here yesterday and ordered the same thing."siad Utau."Ohhhh."I said."Rima do you think Shinji likes Mimi?"asked Utau. She thought for a moment."Yes. The way he looks at her stuters around her really makes me see."she answered."true. What about you Yaya?"she asked."I think they would be a good couple. Yeah it's obvious he likes her too."I said.

After a while of silence our orders came."Utau. Who do you like?"I asked. She almost chocked on er ramen."W-What!?"she asked after she was done chugging down water."Do you like someone?"I asked."No! Why would you ask something like that Yaya?"she asked. I just shruged and continued eating."What about you Rima? Like anyone?"I asked."No."she just said."What about you Yaya?"asked Utau a little too smugly."No I don't Utau."I said.

The next day

I walked to the Royal Garden. I went inside to see everyone looking sad."What's wrong?"I asked. Everyone looked at me."Amu's sister died."said Tadase. What?

* * *

**Me:I needed a death or no romance. What's better Ami or romance. Review which couple you want to see first get together**

**Amu:Why make me suffer!?**

**Me:Because I needed to because it leads up to this...thing that I'm not spoiling**

**Utau:Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me and Jenny:Hey heeyyy peoples!!!!!!**

**Rima:Why are their only girls here**

**Me:Cause this will be an only girls disclaimer**

**Yaya and Utau:Yay!!!!!**

**Me:Sorry for all you fans I just thought one chapter what could go wrong. Oh and sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with school and all. I also took me a couple hours to think of what to write.**

**Jenny:Story on 5 4 3 2 1

* * *

**

**Yaya P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Amu's sister died."W-What happened?"I asked."Her father was driving her home when this car crashed into them. Her dad made it but...she didn't."explained Tadase. Amu then burst into tears."Oh my gosh I am so sorry Amu."I said going over to her."*sniff* T-T-Thank y-you Y-Yaya."she said."Meeting cancled."said Tadase. Everyone left but me. I sat down in my seat.

I was sad. Not only because Amu's sister died but because it reminded me of my dead younger brother Toshi. See he was suppose to actully be the middle child but he had a rare disease and died from it. He had died a month after I became a guardian. I never liked mentioning him. My family never wanted to mention him ever again. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. No. I was not going to cry. I wiped the tear away and stood up. I'm not letting Amu threw this. Not what I've been threw.

"Ace? What are you still doing here?"asked Kairi coming inside."Oh nothing. I just needed to get things strait."she said."Ok. Are you ok?"he asked."Y-Ya. Why do you ask?"I asked."Well you do not look like yourself."he said."O-Oh. Anyway what are you doing here?"I asked."I forgot my bag."he said holding it up."O-Oh."I said."Are you sure your ok Ace?"he asked going up to her."Ya. Totally!"I said."Ok then see ya."he said and left.

I stuter way to much around him. I do like him but I think I show it way to much. Ugh! I'm going way off topic! Anyway I have to talk with Amu alone. Before something hapeens.

**Normal P.O.V:**

After school Amu had walked home alone. Yaya saw her from behind and caught up to her."Hey Amu. Can we talk?"she asked. Amu just nodded. They sat at a nearby park bench. They sat in silence."So Yaya what did you want to talk about?"she asked."Oh I just wanted to say that you shouldn't cry."said Yaya."What?"asked Amu. Yaya's bangs covered her eyes."Amu I never told anyone this about me. So you have to promise me to never tell anyone else."she said sternly. Amu was surprised. Yaya had always been the baby type even though she matured a little more but still."Ok I promise."she said."Ok. Well I used to have a little brother Toshi. He was actully suppose to be Tsabusa's older brother and my younger brother but he died a month after I became a guardian. He died from this rare disease he was only one at the time. After he died our whole family forgot about him. We didn't want to remember the sadness."she said. Amu nodded wanting her to contiune.

"Do you ever wonder why when you first became a guardian I always talked third-point-of-view?"she asked. Amu nodded."Did you ever wonder why?"she asked looking up. Amu saw that her eyes were full of tears. Amu shook her head."Well I did it because my parrents loved Toshi so much they were so sad when he died. Even if they never said anything I could tell. I got jealous of how much they wanted him more it seemed like they didn't even want me anymore. So I became the baby. I always wanted to be the baby so I could get all the attention. My parrents were actully happy again."said Yaya."Yaya..."

"Amu I don't want you to do the same as me."she said. Amu looked at her strangley."I held up all my sadness of him inside it killed me Amu. I don't want that to happen to you to."said Yaya."Yaya. Thank you."said Amu.

A month later.

Ami's death has been a month. Amu has been doing well. Whenever she felt like crying for Ami she would cry a little but not so much. She would comfort her parrents and visit Ami's grave once a month now. It seemed like Ami's death didn't matter that much anymore.

But...

Amu was still hurting. She was never the same now. She now doesn't laugh or smile that much anymore. She sometimes acts like it so she doesn't seem sad. But deep down it still hurt her.

"Amu?"asked Tadase."Huh!"she asked. She looked around and figured out that she spaced out during the guardians meeting."Are you ok?"asked Nagihiko."Yeah just have my mind on my homework to much."she said."Ok."said Tadase and continued with the meeting.

The next day.

**Ikuto P.O.V:**

Amu has been very distant lately. I know her little sis died I would probably feel the same way if Utau or my mom died. They're all I have left. Well that and my dad who is on tour in America who I can't see for a year. Their's also my stepdad who is a damn bastard.

Anyway back on track I love Amu ok and seeing her like this somehow hurts me. Well can you blame me for acting so like Nagi. He would say something more dramatic though he seems like that. Ok right now I'm walking with Amu. I was walking her home."Ikuto you ok?"she asked.

"Yeah yeah. Just have to much homework."I said."Oh ok."she said. Would I confess to her? Maybe. Now? No. Her little sis just died. Then some 'pervertd neko cosplay boy' in her case goes up to her and confesses. Now that just seems crazy!

Oh well I'm crazy anyway so what the heck."Amu..I've been meaning to tell you this."I said. She looked at me."Well...I love you."I blurted."What!?"she yelled. Crap! Now she's going to say 'sorry Ikuto I don't feel the same way. I might when I think about it. Were still friends ok.' then she'll leave and I'll be looking like an idiot.

"Ikuto..."she started. Here it comes."I love you too."she said. What!?! Without thinking I kissed her. Then she started kissing back! Ok if Im dreaming I will kill the person that wakes me up. We finnaly broke apart and hugged.(I am sorry for the sappyness)

The next day.

Amu and I were now offically a couple. We walked to school holding hands with our fans looking at us in awe. Here were some of the things they said:

"OMG Tyuskiyomi-senpai and Hinamori-san are a couple!"

"I would've never guessed it!"

"They look so cute together!"

"I wish I was Hinamori-san."

"I wish I was Tyukiyomi-senpai."

Their were more but it was way to much. We walked to the Royal Garden and as soon as we did everyone else was blurting out questions like crazy!

"When were you guys a couple!?"

"How did it happen!?"

"Why did it happen!?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Amu!?"

"Didn't know you had it in you buddy!"

"You two look so cute together!"

"You two should've told us!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"we both yelled in unison. They immediately shut up and we started explaining. When we were done Yaya yelled."That is the cutest thing I have ever heard!"she screached."How cute."said Kukai tauntingly."Shut up!"I said."I'm happy for you Amu."said Rima. Amu just smiled that I love and nodded. I then went over to her and kissed her.

We broke apart and she was as red as the her skirt. I then heard everyone else go ''AWWWWWW!'. Then the bell rang."See you later Amu-chan."I said. I kissed her forehead and left.

**Amu P.O.V:**

Aww he was so cute when he acts so...well cute!"Awww! Amu you got a good boy friend!"said Yaya. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kairi looking a little down at Yaya's comment. Aww poor guy. If only he knew what girl code ment for that.(xD)"Yeah!"said Utau MImi Rima but a little less cheerful(They are not Yaya). I then saw Kukai Tadase Nagihiko look sad. Yup it's offical guys are so clueless.

"Come on let's go to class."I said. The girls nodded and we left. The guys stayed. I hope their ok.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Inside the Royal Garden.

"What do you think they ment by that?"asked Nagihiko."I don't know. Are they jelous that Amu has Ikuto or something."said Kukai."It seems so."said Kairi. They all just left after that.

**Me:Done this chapter. I didn't know what to make Tadase say at the end. also gomen if it's too short**

**Jenny:She hopes all you Amuto fans like this Amuto chapter.**

**Amu:Why Amuto**

**Jenny:Would you rather have Tadamu**

**Amu:No**

**Jenny:Then Amuto is the only one left deal with it!**

**Yaya and Utau:R&R**

**Me:Don't worry about Tadase actully ya worry about Tadase I know what to do with him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:Ok I have a good excuse on why I haven't updated in so long. See I was writing it then I accidently pressed something which deleted the page without saving so sorry.**

**Jenny:I was at home practicing my flute unlike somebody**

**Me:Hey! I practiced! And I'm in the top class with you so I don't need to that much anyway!**

**Jenny:Whatever -_- ya still should've practiced**

**Me:I did anyway peoples just read the story

* * *

**

None of them knew though that Ciara Janice and Rayna were watching them."Oh this is excellent. Two less mice to pair."said Janice."Yup. Makes our job easier."said Rayna."Mmm. Now what do I do next?"asked Ciara."How am I suppose to know!?"snapped Janice."This is your job Ciara not ours! So you think of your own plans about how to reach your goal unless we give you one! We can't do everything for you!"said Rayna."Ok I understand."she said hanging her head and left to class.

In class the teacher was rambling on about something that happened to him last night."Hey Rima you going?"asked Mimi."Yeah what about you?"aksed Rima. She nodded."So what about you Amu going?"asked Rima."Yeah. Yaya told m she's going too."said Amu. The three didn't know that Ciara had heard everything they were talking about._'Hmm I could use this.'_she thought smirking. Then it turned into a frown._'But I like Rima. She might be cold hearted sometimes but she's really nice on the inside. I don't want to hurt her. But if I don't tell them and they find out then they'll tell. I have to do it.'_

She looked down at her desk."Hey Ciara you ok?"asked Rima who noticed her sadness."Ya just tierd. No need to worry Rima."Ciara said cheerfully."Ok."siad Rima still a little unsure._'Gomenasai Rima.'_

* * *

**Mimi P.O.V:**

After school Rima Yaya Amu and I went to the resturant wey worked at.(Like one of those 5 stars) My dad owns it owns five others and gave us the jobs. We were all waitresses. Our uniforms were red flowing skirt that goes above the knees, red tanktop, small black jacket, and black flats. The place was called Feels Like Paradise mostly because it looks like it."Order number nine."said Takeo. He was the head chef one my dad's best friends and my uncle. See this is also kind of a family business. We consider Rima Yaya and Amu grabbed her order and went to a table."Order number twenty-nine."said uncle Takeo. I quickly got their and picked up the order and went to a table with a nice smile.

"Here's your order."I said and gave them their orders."Thank you."they all said. I just nodded and walked off. Being a waitress is fun."Mimi something's wrong with the t.v."said my dad. He would sometimes hangs around his resturants."Ok dad I'll fix it."I said. I went over and started fixing it.

* * *

**Ciara P.O.V:**

WTH! They work their! I love that place! My family would always go their when I was little. I could not believe that Mimi's dad owns it."Man I know I have to tell Janice."I mutered."But what's wrong if I go their tonight. Haven't been their a while anyway."I then left to go tell my parents.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

"Hey Rima Molly's sick can you fill in for her in the front?"asked Mimi's dad."Ok."I said. I went up to the counter thing where people get tables and all."Welcome to Feels Like Paradise. Name please."I said."Michel Smith."said a man. I wrote it down."Rima you work here?"asked Ciara. Wait. Ciara! What the hell is she doing here!?"Ciara! Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"I asked amazed. "My parents and I wanted to go somewhere for my parents aniversery."she said."Oh well congratulations! I'll make a special table for you four."siad Rima noticing the little boys holding Ciara's mother's hand. They nodded and took a seat at the place you wait at until get a table.

More people came in and I told them to wait."Hey Rima their's an empty table ready to go."said Amu."Is is the booth next to the window with a view of the fountain?"I asked. She nodded."How'd you know?"she asked. I just shrugged."Michel Smith. Michel Smith."I said. Ciara's family then came up."Their is a table for you. Just follow my friend Amu and you'll be all set."I said. They nodded thanked me and left with Amu.

After half an hour I saw Ciara's family again."How was your meal?"I asked."Delicious!"they said in unison."Well I'm glad to hear that. Please come back soon."I said. They then left."Rima another cleared table."said Mimi. I nodded and looked at the top of the list."Suki Aiko."I said. A women and a man came up."Follow my friend Mimi to your table."I said crossing off their name and she led them to a table. I then noticed someone came up to the stand."Welcome to Feels Like Paradise. Name please."I said not noticing who it was."Hello Rima."said the person. I looked to see Kairi, Tadase, Kukai, Nagi(I'll use that Nagihiko is too long to type!), Shinji, and Ikuto standing their. Crap! Busted!

"So what are you doing here?"asked Tadase. Well I have to tell now."I work here."I mumbled."Really!?"they all asked."Hey I can get a job! Besides I like working here and so do Mimi Yaya and Amu."I said."Now if you'll excuse me there are other people waiting."I said. I just wrote down the name Guardians. While I was helping custumers I could see out of the corner of my eye that Nagi kept looking at me. Everytime I looked at him he just turned away quickly ,I would go back to what I was doing and see him look at me again.

"Hey Rima another group please and what are they doing here?!"asked Yaya. Probably noticed them."I don't know they just came here. Just treat them like regular custumers though."I said. I called another name and Yaya took them. I saw that Kairi was looking at Yaya. Then Amu and Mimi went up to me. Then I saw Ikuto just stare at Amu and Shinji looking at Mimi."Hey what are they doing here?"asked Amu pointing at the guys. I just shrugged."Just treat them like regular people ok."I said."Guardians."

"Amu will show ou to your table."I said."Thank you Rima-chan."said Nagi. I just nodded and looked to see Amu and Ikuto kissing."Amu! No making out with the customers!"scolded Mimi. Did I say she said it loud enough for a few people to hear."O-oops s-sorry."she said blushing like mad."I think I'll take this one Amu."said Mimi. Before she could protest on how she could handle it Mimi left with them."Get back to work Amu."I said. She sighed and left.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Here are your menus and I will be back later."said Mimi and left them to deal with other people."Did you know they worked here?"asked Shinji. They all shook their heads."But Rima did look hot in that outfit."said Nagi smirking. Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase saw headphones around his neck and thought the same thing:character change.

"Dude! I didn't know you were that kind of guy!"exclaimed Shinji. The headphones dissapeared."Oh.... uh....um.. Heh well you know."he said scratching the back of his head._'Oh Rhythm you are sooo dead'_he thought."Well you really need girl help Nagi."said Shinji."And what woud you know?"asked Nagi a little pissed off."Sister's diary."he said smirking.

"Well what about you!? You like Mimi!"Nagi retorted."S-So!? What if I do!?"asked Shinji."Hey I like Mimi! She likes me more anyway!"said Tadase."No she likes me more!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Um hello?"

No one had noticed that Mimi was right their the whole time."Um I think I'm going to get Amu for this."she said and walked away."Yeah not the best way to greet the person you like."said Kairi."Shut up!"the two said in unison."Well until we get Mimi we are rivals."said Shinji. Tadase noddded. Then they both glared at each other with the lighting thing.

Amu then came."Um do I want to know?"aksed Amu. Kukai and Ikuto shook their heads they got their orders and she left.

"Rima another table."said Mimi."Ok. But what got into you?"she asked since Mimi gave off a little awkward feeling."W-Well see I'm not sure but I think Nagi character change and said...things about how you looked in your uniform...then he said he likes you...then Shinji got into it and somehow said he likes me...then Tadase said he likes me too."said Mimi."What the hell."was all Rima said."L-Look take over for me kay."and left Mimi.

Rima went up to their table to see Tadase and Shinji glaring at each other, Kukai Ikuto and Nagi chatting about something and Kairi reading a book."Come with me."she said and grabbed Nagi by the collar dragging him near the bathrooms."What is it Rima-chan?"he asked.

"Look..do..you...*sigh* nevermind."she said and left. He was left dumbefounded."What the hell just happened?"he said."Yo do you think she was going to say that she didn't want to be friends anymore?"asked Rhythm."Now why would she say that?"asked Nagi."Well maybe Mimi told Rima what you said and well..you know."he said and Nagi froze in his tracks._'Could Rima really be mad about this?'

* * *

_

The next day

**Rima P.O.V:**

OMG I'm actully doing it today. I'm finnaly going to tell Nagi that I like him. Yeah yeah Rima Mashiro liking Nagihiko Fugisaki shocker! I actully have been liking him for a long time but when I saw that little packet thing he and Amu had shared I thought he loved her. Well I don't care now!

I walked to school alone...wait...ALONE!?!?!? I don't want to be alone! W-What if I get kidnapped again!?!? While I was spazzing out in my mind someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped turned around and saw it was Nagi."Oh Nagi you scare me."I said."Oh sorry Rima-chan. I was just about to ask what happened last night."he said. Damn! Now I tell him. I was going to think it over all day now what am I suppose to do!?"Rima-chan?"he asked.

"Ok I was scared to do this at first but now I'm ready to say what I have to say."I said.

* * *

**Nagi P.O.V:**

My eyes widened. Rima was really going to say she hated me! I will die! Rima is my ebtire life and now she's going to say she hates me doesn't ever want to see me anymore and I'll be left alone crying. I can already imagine the scene. And it'll be worse hearing it from her own mouth! Man I am such a loser!

"Nagi I like you."she said. What?"What?"I asked."It's true. I was going to tell you that day when you and Amu tried to make me laugh but when I saw that little pouch thing you gave to Amu I felt...negleted. I understand if you still like her but I just want to let you know that I like you. See ya."she said and left me.

Wow it went worse then I thought. She confessed to me thought I still liked Amu and then left me here. Wow.....I hate my life.

* * *

**Me:Ok it is really hard to update four stories at once so I'm going to update everyone of my stories each month. Like this month I update one then the next month I only update another, get it. Look I don't want to it's just that it takes too long and kinda confussing.**

**Oh and I was going to make it they get together but I needed one thing that I needed hehehehehehe. I am so evil**

**Jenny:R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi hi!**

**Jenny:Hey peoples!**

**Me:Ok I am going to try to write one chapter in one day and post it up.**

**Jenny:In the end of every chapter we'll say if she did it

* * *

**

**Nagi P.O.V:**

Ok let me calm down and think this through. Ok Rima just confessed to me, she thinks I still like Amu, and she left me. Ok I did like Amu but after I got closer to Rima I started liking her. Yeah I know she still called me purple head or girly boy or something else but I don't give a crap. Now if I'm done babbling to myself I have to go get the most wonderful girl in the world.

"Hi Nagi!"said Vida running up to me."Hi Vida. What's up?"I asked. Man I really hate my life."Oh nothing. I was justt going to walk to class with you."she said."Oh ok."I said and we started walking to class. Hey I didn't want to be rude! That is not Nagihiko Fugisaki. I'll tell Rima how I feel at the Guardians meeting today. I just hope it isn't too late.

* * *

**Rayna P.O.V:**

Oh I am so not letting thoes two get together now! I want Nagi and that is final! So I am really going to crush them. See today went by fast and now it's after school the Guardian meeting was cancled and now my plan will commence.

I saw Nagi at the front gate and Rima walking towards him not noticing but doing homework. Now's the time. I walked over to Nagi."Hey Nagi."I said."Oh hi Vida."he said his gaze on Rima."So I was wondering if you wanted to walk me home?"I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster."Um no I can't today."he said still looking at Rima. Damn! Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way. I saw Rima put away her homework and started walking. I then grabbed Nagi by the collar and kissed him.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

I was walking to the gate and I saw Nagi their waiting. Was he waiting for me? Why would he? He likes Amu and she already left. What does he want? But as soon as I looked up I saw him kissing Vida. My heart broke and I could only run. This was the worst day of my life. I offically have no point to live. My parrents yell all the time, Amu and I have been kinda distant ever since she got a boyfriend, and the guy I love is now kissing another girl. I want to die.

I ran to the park and leaned against a tree. It was on a big grassy hill that looked over the entire park. I cried. I cried my heart out. I cried about my parrents an just my plain life! Why can't something or someone kill me.

* * *

**Nagi P.O.V:**

WTF!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Vida is kissing me! Kissing! ME! I pulled away and she was blushing."I'm so sorry Nagi! I-I-I don't know what came over me! I-I'm sorry!"she yelled and ran away. Ok...weird. Anyway back to Rima. I saw her run away. I feel like a horrible dissgusting piece of shit! I just broke a girl's heart. That is practically the worst thing anyone could do! I then ran to the park where I think Rima could've been and saw her crying against a tree. Great now I feel worst then shit. I slowly walked up to her."H-Hey Rima."I said. She looked up at me and then gave me one of the coldest glares that she has ever given me even through tears."G-Go a-a-away Fugisaki!"she said. Now she's calling me Fugisaki again great."Rima look I didn't mean to hurt you it's just-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone and we can go back to thing each other."she said and went back to crying. What have I done? I broke Rima. It's a miracle I broke Rima Mashiro. Now I feel like killing myself."Why?"she asked. I ooked at her strangely. She was facing the tree, her forehead pressed against the surprisingly smooth surface."Huh?"I asked.

"Why did you want to hurt me like that? Why couldn't you just tell me that you liked Vida instead of hurting me like that? Do you really hate me that you would make me feel horrible?"she asked crying more at the end. Yup I'm officaly shit."Rima I didn't want to hurt you. I-"

"Then why!"she snapped at me. She turned to face me with tears flowing out."Why did you do that to me!? I told you how I felt and you go to another girl! Do you know how that feels? Do you know how it feels to see the one you love kiss some other girl? I...I can't do this anymore. We should just forget about each other. I'll be back to Mashiro Rima, the cold hearted queen of the guardians and you'll be Fugisaki Nagihiko, the nice jack of the guardians. And we'll just ignore each other."she said.

Ok I am lower then hell. She was about to pass me when I grabbed both of her arms and pushed her against the tree."Rima listen to me."I said firmly. She listened but didn't look me in the eye."It's true I don't know how it feels but I know what it feels to see the one you love with someone else. You with Kirishima."she looked at me surprised."I love you Rima. Your my life. I don't want us to forget about each other. I love ou way too much to let you go so easily. Don't leave me."at the last sentence I said it in a low whisper. She looked me in the eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"she asked."Yes. I'll say I love you as much as you want Rima."I sadi whispering in her ear. Then I did something I thought would take forever to do, I kissed her and she kissed back. I held her by her waist and she rapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

**ME:OK WAY TO MUCH FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER SO I'M GOING TO STOP IT RIGHT THEIR**

**JENNY:OMG SHE ACTULLY DID IT!**

**ME:THAT MEANS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AT LEAST FIEV PAGES!**

**JENNY:WAHOO! R&R!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:Yup this is the five page or more chapter!**

**Jenny:YAY!!!!!**

**Me:Tee hee enjoy**

**Rima P.O.V:

* * *

**

I can't believe Nagi loves me. I must be the most happiest person in the world right now. We had to break apart from lack of air. He put his forehead against mine and we were both panting."So are we a couple now?"he asked slightly smirking."Ya I guess so."I said. My heart is filled with love!

* * *

**Rayna P.O.V:**

Yes I kissed Nagi! But it didn't feel right. I thought it would feel like fireworks but it felt empty. I didn't care and just brushed it off. Now I just saw Nagi running towards Rima. I think I'll follow.

Few Minutes later.

Damn! Damn! Damn! I can never win! I made a low growl but thet were too bust kissing to notice anything. This is not part of the plan. Janice will kill me when she finds out!

Wait! I just thouoght of another one. Oh poor Rima she will go down. I snickered and left to tell Janice and Ciara my plan. I smirked, now this is my scheme.

* * *

**Mimi P.O.V:**

Ok so after school I walked home alone. I needed to think this through. Who do I choose? Tadase or Shinji.

_I'm you biggest fan I'll follow you until you love your papa-paprazzi_

_Baby their's no other superstar you know that I'll be your_

_papa-paparazzi_

My phone. I looked at the collar ID:Tadase. Does this mean I choose him? I was about to answer but then I saw Shinji at the gate. Oh who do I choose? I turned on my phone."Hey this is Mimi leave a meassage after the beep and I'll get back to it A.S.A.P. BEEP."I said. I couldn't talk to him now. I hope he by's it though."Hey Mimi it's um Tadase. Look you heard what me and Shinji said yesterday right? Well I just wanted to say that...I really love you and I want you to be happy. If you do pick Shinji I'll be fine with that. Call back soon."he said and hung up. Ok now for Shinji.

"Hey Mimi can I talk to you for a second?"he asked. I just nodded."Look I know you saw what happened last night. So....I just wanted to say that. No matter who you choose I want you to be happy and that I love you."he said. He kissed me n the cheek and left. I know now. I know who I should choose. I left home thinking how I was going to break it to the other guy.

**(Ok pause the story for a sec. Now most of you would think that this is just like Hannah Montana the he could be the one one. And it actully is so lol! So yeah same exact thing happens. She goes with the one that's closer to her)

* * *

**

**The next day: break time.**

"So it's not me?"

"No I'm sorry but I just can't."  
"Can I at least get why?"

"I just think I have more of a connection with him then you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Mimi I understand."

"Ok. See you around Tadase."I then ran off to find Shinji.

Yup I chose Shinji. I just think Tadase and I could only be friends. I could never imangine us as a couple. So I chose Shinji. I never noticed him though. He had helped me on my first day, he taught me how to do karate, he even saved me from falling off a bridge**(Long story)**. How could I not see him before?

I found him looking up at the sky leaning against a tree."Shinji!"I yelled."Oh Mimi whhhha!"I cut him off by tackling him to the ground."What's gotten into you?"he asked slightly amused."I choose you Shinji."I said. He looked surprised and sat up. I was sitting in his lap."Really?"he asked.I nodded and kissed him. He kissed back after a little shocked.

We had gotten up after a while and went back to class before the bell. I now have a boyfriend. Tadase please forgive me.

* * *

**After school:Guardian meeting.**

It was very awkward for me for being in the same room as Tadase. We were still was friends with him but still awkward. Amu and Ikuto would kiss a lot and Nagi would flirt around Rima. Kukai would be watching all of this with Utau Yaya and Kairi.

"Hey peoples!"said four people. Shinji Rayna Janice and Ciara walked into the Royal Garden. Damn wny Janice that bitch!"What are you and Janice doing here Rayna?"asked Nagi."Yeah and why are you and Shinji here Ciara?"I asked."What I can't visit my own girlfriend?"he asked giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Tadase looked pissed off."We were board."said Rayna Ciara and Janice in unison."So you guys came here."Said Yaya. They nodded.

We had to end the meeting eary because we had been done talkng about school stuff and were on x-eggs. So yeah we couldn't talk about stuff like that infront of them cause 1. they would ask what the hell we were talking about and 2. they'd think were crazy! So yeah now I'm walking home with Shinji. He held my hand a little tight because Tadase was with us. See Tadase is my neighbor and we would walk home together.

When we walked Tadase would look at us. Will he get over it I picked Shinji over him."Mimi you alright you seem to be spacing out a little?"asked Shinji."Yeah I'm fine."I reasured him."Mimi tomorrow is your turn to bring snacks to the Royal Garden."said Tadase."Isn't it Utau's?"I asked."Yes, but she can't make it. She has to go to a meeting for the music club. Then it would be Kukai but he has to go to soccer practice. So it's your turn."he explained."Oh ok."I said. Shinji must not have liked me talking to Tadase casue his grip on my hand increasd. Aw how cute."Mimi what are you doing tomorrow night?"he asked."Nothing special. I'm jusy going to Utau's to study with her for our test."I said. He looked a little sad and Tadase looked happy."Oh Mimi don't forget we have a Guardian meeting at Kukai's tonight since he Utau Kairi Nagi and me are busy tomorrow."he said."Oh yeah that's right. ok."I said. Shinji looked pissed off. He then took me by my waist and kissed me. All I did was close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. This felt right but a little wrong because Tadase is also here. I could tell he was pissed off cause I heard him make a low growl. Shinji broke our kiss and glared at him."What ae you growling about?"he hissed."Mimi should've been mine."Tadase snapped. Wow when did Tadase start acting like that."Well I'm sorry Tadase but Mimi chose me. But you can get another girl. Almost every girl in school loves you."said Shinji keeping calm. Why is he so calm? Usually a guy would be kicking Tadase's ass by now. Is he doing this for me?"I don't care! I want Mimi and that's final!"said Tadase giving a glare.

Man he's angry."Kiseki."Oh no. He wouldn't go that low for me would he?!"Charcter Nari: Platinum Royal."Oh damn."W-What are you?!"asked Shinji."Tadase didn' respond he just did Holy Crown."Hurry Pamela."I said."Chara Nari: Moon Peace."Ok now to save my boyfriend.**(I have description on my profile) **I used my moon ring and turned it into a sheild. I protected the both of us."Midnight Light."my white gyps came arpund me one hit Shinji that put him to sleep."Why do you like him!? I have known you more!"screamed Tadase glaring me down."Casue he was always their for me! All you ever did was save Amu!"I yelled at him.

He looked hurt. My chance. Sorry Tadase."Lunar Eclipse!"I shot it right at him. Derect hit. Yes. Oh no. he just fell into the lake. Oh I am in so much trouble. I undid chara nari and ran to Shinji. I held him and he was starting to wake up.

"What happened?"he asked rubbing his head."Oh well Tadase and you had a fight. You won but when he ran away you fell and hit your head. I was so worried about you."I said. Oh please by it."Oh really? Cool. Sorry I made you worry."he said standing up and then helping me up. He then kissed me and I kissed backed. I felt so happy! Then when we parted I remembered Tadase."Come on my mom we'll get worried."I said. And we walked off.

* * *

**Tadase P.O.V:**

How could I let him lose to me!? I can get any girl I want and I can't get Mimi or Amu! Looks like I'll need a new target. Let's see how about Yaya. She's pretty, cute, funny, not so much of a baby anymore, and most of all not mean enough to turn me down.

I dried most of the water off and left."Oh Yaya."I began."My new love."

* * *

**Mimi P.O.V:**

That night I went to Kukai's place. I already saw Rima and Amu walking their."Hi! Amu Rima!"I yelled and ran up to them."Hi Mimi."they said. We walked to Kukai's chatting about our guys all the way.

We got to Kukai's place and rang the door bell. After a few seconds it opened to reveal Tadase."Oh hello Amu, Mashiro-san...Mimi. Come on in."he said my name as if it were some piece of trash. Anyway we went in and saw that Nagi and Utau were already their."Hey what's up."said Utau."Nothing. Where's Kukai?"I asked."In the can."said Nagi. Rima sat next to him and he pulled her into his lap."Will you let go f me Nagi!"she yelled."But Rima!"he pouted."I like it like this."

As the love birds were about to have sex Amu and Ikuto were texting. All I did was sit on the couch watch t.v while I saw Tadase eating a apple. So yeah were all board. Then Kukai came in the room."Hey! Mimi Rima Amu!"he yelled. He ruffled Rima and Amu's hair and then mine."Hey to you to Kukai."I said."Yo what's up with Tadase he seems a little sad with mad."he whispered to me."He's just mad that I chose Shinji and not him."I whispered back. After that me and Tadase caught each other's eye and glared at each other. The lighting thing even happened!

* * *

**Amu P.O.V:**

While I was texting with Ikuto I felt a sence of electricity. I looked up to see Tadase and Mimi doing intence glaring each other. WTF!?

I put down my phone and went up to them."U-Um can't we all just get along?"I asked nervously. They ignored me and kept glaring at each other.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

While I was trying to get out of Nagi's grip I saw Mimi and Tadase glaring at each other."Hey what happened between them?"I asked. Nagi let go of me and looked at them."Oh Tadase told me that Mimi chose Shinji over him. So he got pissed off and she doesn't want him to hurt Shinji."explained Nagi. I then saw that Kukai was changing a light bulb.

"Hey what's up?"I asked."Nothing just trying to fix this stupid lamp."he said gritting his teeth."Need some help?"I asked. Hey it was boring waiting for everyone else and Nagi is just like Ikuto!"Sure. Just catch this."he said and threw me a light bulb. I then got an idea.

I walked over to Mimi and Tadase and put the light bulb in between them where the lighting is. At first only little sparks happened but then a big flash went on. Then the light bulb shattered. I dropped the rest of it. Nagi ran up to me and the glaring stopped."O-Ow."I said."Rima are you ok?"asked Nagi sounding like I just died. I didn't answer. My arm was cut up a litte.

Kukai came up to us with a first aid kit."Ok move aside."he said. He put some stuff on it to ease the pain and some bandages. I saw Nagi grit his teeth. So jelous. Maybe I should mess with him a bit."O-Ow Kukai that hurts."I said and winced in pain as he put the bandage on one of the cuts."Oh sorry Rima."he said. I saw Nagi grit his teeth even more.

"Thanks Kukai."I said after he was done. I gave him a hug and he hugged back. Hey were like brother and sister so yeah cool. But not to Nagi."No problem Rima."he said. Nagi then came up to us and pulled me away from him. Then held me close to his chest. I saw that he was glaring at him.

"Kukai you might be my best friend but stay away from Rima."Nagi said darkly. Whoa I went a little too far."Dude just chill-"

"No. stay away from Rima or else you'll"said Nagi cutting him off."U-Um Nagi."I mummbled into his chest. I somehow got up to his face and kissed him deeply. I then broke away."Don't hurt Kukai. Were more of a brother sister relationship. I would pick you over him any day."I putting my head against his chest. His grip loosened but not much."Yeah dude. I'm more of a big brother to her then a boyfriend. That's your job."siad Kukai.

Nagi then let go of me."Sorry about being a total bastard on you like that."he said scratching the back of his neck."Don't worry about it were cool."said Kukai. I turned to see glaring and texting. Then the door bell. I went to get it.

At the door was Yaya Utau Kairi and Ikuto."Hey what took you people so long?"I asked."I was too busy reading a book."said Kairi."Me had to run here from the candy store!"said Yaya."Traffic."said Ikuto and Utau in unison. I let them in. I turned to see Amu and Ikuto kissing. Weird thought they would have sex on the couch by now.

"Hey you two love birds don't have sex in my house!"said Kukai. Amu blushed and Ikuto smirked. I think Kukai just gave him an idea."Come on we came to my house so we could have the meeting! What will my parrents and brothers think when they come home from the game and see all of you!?"asked Kukai. I should help him after all he's like the brother I never had."Hey Ikuto have sex with Amu later we have to start the meeting now."I said. No one said anything else and it began.

* * *

**Me:Ok and thats my five page chapter story :)**

**Jenny:We hope you enjoy it 8D**

**Me:Tell me if you like this chapter please**

**Jenny:Review on this chapter like how you liked it!!!!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: HI hi peoples :D**

**Rima:On with the story**

**

* * *

**

**After the meeting.**

Kukai was walking Utau home. Everyone else had already gone home and Ikuto wanted to walk Amu home so he out his sister's life in Kukai's hands. But before he left Ikuto said."Kukai if anything happens to my sister you can kiss your life goodbye."he thretened. Kukai shivered at his threat.

Kukai and Utau were walking a foot away from each other."So...how's your singing going?"asked Kukai breaking an awkward silence."Fine. It's hard building up my career again but Sanjo-san and I progressed a lot since we quit Easter."said Utau giving a small smile. Silence came.

Kukai took small glances at Utau. Her beatiful skin, soft blonde hair, deep purple eyes, and her cute smile. Sure sometimes she can act cold or blow up but under all that she was nice sweet kind competitive pretty and warm hearted."Kukai?"asked Utau which brought Kukai out of his thoughts."What?"he asked."You ok?"asked Utau."Yeah I'm cool."said Kukai trying to think about what just happened. He forgot one more detail why he fell for Utau. Her voice. Whenever she sang it felt like he was on a cloud hearing an angle's voice. He fell for Utau for more things but the most important is her singing. Without Utau's singing Kukai would just be nothing. Actully without Utau he would be nothing. Sure he could get another girl but Utau was perfect for him.

The two were crossing the street when a car came charging down the road and didn't stop. Kukai ran to the other side thinking Utau would do the same but he was wrong. Utau was frozen in her tracks not knowing what to do. She was scared that her life would be over then and their until Kukai pushed them both out of the way in time. They both fell on the ground Kukai on top of Utau.

"Utau are you ok?"asked Kukai concerned."Yeah I think so. Thank you Kukai."she said and kissed him. His eyes widened. Utau pulled away blushing."S-sorry."she stutered not looking him in the eye. Without warning he kissed her.

After their make out session they both got up and dropped Utau off at her house."Kukai wait."she said. He stopped."What is it?"he asked."I like you a lot."she said nervously."Really?"he asked."Yeah. B-but you don't have to like me back if you don't want to."she said quickly."Ok but truth is I already like you."he said. The two then ended up kissing."So are we a couple now?"asked Utau when they were done making out."Depends want to be my girlfriend?"he asked. She just nodded.

**The next day.**

Utau and Kukai walked to school the next day hand in hand. When they got to the Royal Garden and everyone saw them. Everyone had a look that said WTF!?!?!?!?!?!?!"Yeah last night we became a couple."said Utau a little nervous."AWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Pay up Amu!"yelled Mimi Yaya and Rima. Amu puted and gave them each twenty bucks."You guys had a bet!?"asked Kukai and Utau."Yup we bet who would be the next couple. You two or some other couple."said Rima. Then Kukai felt a evil aura nea him. He turned around to see Ikuto looking very evil.

"H-Hey I-Ikuto."Kukai stutered._'I think I just peed my pants.'_thought Kukai"Hey Kukai. How did you two become a couple?"he asked his voice sounding pure evil."Well we were crossing the street and I was about to be hit by a car when Kukai pushed me out of the way in time. Then I thanked and kissed him. Then he dropped me back at my house and we became a couple."said Utau."Oh really?"asked Ikuto. Utau nodded not really noticing his evil lookin face."Kukai how bout we go have a little chat?"asked Ikuto putting Kukai in what looked like a headlock."N-Nah. I-I think I-I'm just going to stay right here."said Kukai but he didn't have a choice cause Ikuto was dragging him by the back of his collar out the Royal Garden while Kukai was mouthing 'HELP ME HE'S GUNNA KILL ME!!!!!!' the only people who noticed him say that was Nagihiko Tadase Mimi and Rima who mouthed back'Your on your own. Good luck.'

**The end of the day.(When do they go to school)**

Utau met up with Kukai after soccer practice."Hey Kukai."she said leaning against the gate bored."Hey. You didn't have to wait for me."he said giving her a quick peck on the lips."What I can't pick up my boyfriend to go to the biggest soccer game in Japan?"she asked smirking."It's not that it's just-wait what!?"he yelled. She held up two tickets for the soccer game tonight."How?"he asked in awe. She chuckled."Popstar."she simply said. He looked away from them and deeply kissed her."Yo Kukai. Wuit kissing my sister and both of you get in the limo."said Ikuto from the drivers seat."Your brother's driving?"asked Kukai."Yup. Sice he told me about what he did to you I thought it wuld be good to make him your slave for the night. He can't do anything to you before during and after the game though or else I tell my mom."said Utau."Awesome!"said Kukai."Yeah yeah. Now get in before I change my mind!"he yelled. They didn;t say anything else and just got in.

They got their in about half an hour. Utau had left to get their seats while Kukai got the food."Hey Kukai over here!"said Utau standing up and waving at him. Kukai could not believe that he was going to sit front row watching his favorite team with the most amazing girl in the world. After another half an hour the game started.

**After the game.(I don't know soccer that well so skip to the end)**

"That was the best game ever!"yelled Kukai. Utau giggled at his over excitement."Come on let's go to that ramen shop. I'm hungry."she said clinging onto his arm and pointing to a ramen shop nearbye."Anything for you. Since you took me to the most amazing game ever I'll take you anywhere else you want for the next week."he said."Yay! Thank you Kukai!"she said her Iru character coming out.

They went t the ramen shop."I bet I can beat ya."challenged Utau smirking."Deal."he said smirking."Ready...Set..Go!!!"they both yelled and started eating like crazy."Done!"yelled Utau slamming down her hands in five minutes flat."You have got to be kidding me!"yelled Kukai just finishing."Well no one will ever beat the Champion Ramen Eater!"she yelled pointing to a plauqe. It was a gold shield, five gold stars at the top, Utau's picture in the middle, and at the bottom was written: Utau Hoshina Ramen Eating Champion In All Japan. Kukai's mouth was wide open."Yup. They have one in every Ramen shop in Japan."said Utau crossing her arms."Do over!"yelled Kukai giving her a chalenging glare."Your on."she said. The two ordered another two bowls of ramen and they began.

After an hour the ramen eating compitition was over and the score was 20 to 0 Utau."You have got to be kidding me. I haven't beat you once!"yelled Kukai his head on the table looking sick."Well you should've stopped when I told you to at our tenth bowl."she said gently while rubbing his back. He groaned."Uhhhh. I don't think I should've ate the spicy ones."he groaned."I told you not too but you insisted. Come on don't be so down you did win something."she said."What?"asked Kukai lifting his head."Me."she said siting on his lap."If I win you then I don't mind losing."he said raping his arms around her waist. Suddenly he let he let her go and ran into the bathroom looking sick. She just shook her head."Oh Kukai. Never go against the master."she muttered. Then suddenly her cell rang."Hello?"she asked."Hey Utau? Yo where the hell are you!? Get home in the next half an hour or I'll go out and beat the shit out of Kukai!"yelled Ikuto."I'll try but Kukai chanlenged me to a ramen eating contest and now he's n the bathroom puking."said Utau."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! No one can ever beat my lil' sis' she's the champ!"yelled Ikuto."I know ok I'll try to get him out A.S.A.P ok."said Utau and hung up. Utau then saw Kukai come out of the bathroom."Hey you feeling better?"she asked gently putting a hand on his arm."Ya I feel way better."said Kukai."Ok good cause I don't want you to throw up when I do this."she said and kissed him.

After more kissing Kukai took Utau back to the apartment her and her brother share."I had a fun time Kukai."she said."Yeah me too."he said. He gave her a quick kiss."Goodnight Utau-chan."he said coyly and left her. Utau touched her lips and smiled."Goodnight Kukai."she mumbled and went inside.

She walked inside to find the t.v on and Ikuto sprawled on he living room couch. She shook her head got a blanket and threw it on him. Utau then walked into her bedroom.

**Over in some other place.**

Ciara, Janice, and Rayna were having a sleepover at Ciara's house."Hey did you hear Kukai and Utau are dating."said Ciara. Janice who was drinking soda spit it all out."What!?"Rayna and Janice yelled."Yeah Rima told me during class today."said Ciara."No no no! This is not according to plan!"yelled Janice."Why I thought you wanted them all to get together?"asked Ciara confused."We did except for Kukai and Utau!"yelled Rayna stuffing her face in a pillow."Why? What's so special about them?"asked Ciara.

"Cause their the strongest. We were going to take Kukai away from Utau by Janice putting on a disguse. So now the plan's ruined and their even stronger."said Rayna."Well isn't their any other way?"asked Ciara and then Janice got another one of her ideas."Janice what are you thinking? Thats your evil scheme planning face."said Rayna."Oh I've got a very good plan alright."said Janice evily."Let's hear it."said Rayna.

The next day(What I can't give everything away)

The next day their was a new student at school. Her name was Annmarie and she was from America.

* * *

**I know not good chapter but hey it's mostly based on Kutau so you Kutau fans I hope you enjoy. Also because I wrote a lot for this story already so I think this is ok. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok new chapter. Read!

* * *

**

"Now Kukai please show our new student Annmarie around."said the teacher. It was Annmarie's first day and she was in Kukai's class."Hai Sensei."he said. The teacher left the two alone in the hallway to go do something else."Ok. Now let's go on the: Kukai Souma Seiyo School!"he yelled giving her a thumbs up."Cool!"she exclaimed. Kukai pulled out the rope he dragged Amu with and started to drag Annmarie all over the school.

After the amazing hour tour Kukai and Annmarie were sitting in the gazebo the school had."That was so much fun! I'm glad you got to show me around Souma-kun!"she exclaimed. He then had a serious face."Call me Kukai. Souma is too...I don't know too superfishal."he said."Ok Kukai."she said. Then an awkward silence between the two."U-um...Kukai..."she said. He turned to her."Thanks. For showingme around today. Your a good friend."she said smiling."Oh well thanks. Your-"he was cut off bye her crashing her lips against his. After a couple seconds he pulled away.

"You lier."said someone. The two turned to see Utau."Utau I can explain."Kukai tried to say."No. You lied to me. All of that was a lie. Can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you even liked me."she said tears briming to fall."Utau. Wait this is a misunderstanding."he said."Why should I believe you. You lieing bastard!"she yelled coldly and ran away tears finally falling."See what you did! I never want to see you again."he said to Annmarie harshly and ran to get Utau. Annmarie just stayed their and then her phone rang.

"Did it work?"asked Janice."Yes cousin."

Utau sat waiting to record her song.'_That lier. I should've never trusted him in the first place. All he did was use me like every other person.'_she thought bitterly."Utau."said Yukari(Her manager). Utau only nodded.

_Hoshi o kakushiteru Utsumuita hitmi ni Tomadou dake namino De ki nakute Tetote kasanete mo Dokoka gikochinaine Yume no naka mitai ni Waratte yo Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu Atsui mune wa sawagidasu Sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara Sugu ni tidoki sou bo na noni Itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de Oikakeke wa kurenai ne Ichibyou ichibyou hikaru Sunatsubu da ne Hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai Kiete shinai sona hosoku togarutsuki ga Muboubi na senaka ni tsuke otate Amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku Kizamu akashi idaite ite Hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o Suki ni natte shimaano Onaji bamen de togireta mama no Kanashi sugiru monogatari Miageru Blue Moon kimi o omoutoki Watashi no jikan wa tomaru Nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no Fukasa ni nomikamare teku Kanawa Nakute mo aishite imasu Itsuka sora ga saketa mo Eien ni omotte imasu_

"Good Utau. Take a three minute break for now."said Yukari. Utau just nodded and walked out of the room. She was in a hallway not knowing where she was going. Suddenly Utau stopped to look out the big window that was as big as the hallway she was in. She stared at what was little of her reflection."Kukai....why?"she muttered. A tear fell to the ground."Feeling a little down aren't we?"asked Iru from a few feet back. Eru was with her. Utau jumped a little. She didn't know anyone was their but calmed down."When did you two get here?"asked Utau changing the subject."What's the matter Utau?"asked Eru floating up to her with Iru. Feeling a bit helpless Utau decided to tell her charas."I was going out with Kukai and today I was going over to surprise him at school when I saw him kissing some other girl."said Utau crying into her hands.

Utau then felt two little things on her fingers. She looked up to see Iru and Eru on her finger tips."It's going to be alright Utau. Kukai probably has a reason for it."said Eru."I know what I saw. I can't get hurt again."cried the popstar."Utau."both of the charas said."Utau! Pull yourself together!"yelled Iru. Utau looked up at her chara."Iru's right! Suck it up! Come on your Hoshina Utau!"exclaimed Eru which surprised Utau the most because this was her incocent and sometimes annoying chara.

"Utau, just move on."calmly said Iru and Eru in unison. Utau thought about it for a couple minutes about what her charas said and came with one solution: her charas were right. She didn't need one guy to make her sad. If she kept this up too her career would've died."A-Arigato Iru Eru. Your the best charas anyone could ever had."said Utau and gave a real small smile. Iru and Eru smiled back happy their bearer was happy again. Utau hugged her two charas and then wiped away her tears."Come on let's go back."she said and ran down the hallway to get back to the room, her charas floating beside her.

"I'm back!"she announced when she came in and went in the booth."Utau. Her shine is back."said Yukari

_omaji so every days every life kimi wo omou kore kara mo zutto ne donna toki datte kimi ga kureta egao ha iroasezu kagayaite boku no mune ni sou kawaranai mama de_

_sukuranburu no kousaten mukou kara miokuru kimi no te ni me sorashite sokkenai furi wo shita ne hana yaku machi no shouuindo terenagara ushiro wo aruiteta kimi no omokage kienai mama_

_ano koro to ha chigatta keshiki demo hora jyouzu ni waratte aoi sora miage nantoka fumi dashite miru yo_

_so every days every smile kimi ga boku ni oshiete kureta koto nakushita toki ni hajimete taisetsu sa ga wakarutta honto dane boku hitori de umaku waraeru no kana_

_futari dake no kinenbi ni ha ureshisou ni hashaida kimi no sono sugata ga kawaii to ii dasezu ni_

_ima nara wakaru okotta toki miseru tsuyogari yuukuse wagamama na taido subete itoshii to omou noni_

_so many things many time "kimi ijyou ni wakachi aeru daraka wo mitsukete yaru sa" nante tsuyogatte itte mitakeredo ne sou jyanai kimi ijyou no dareka nante inai sa_

_so every days every life kimi wo omou kore kara mo zutto ne donna toki datte kimi ga kureta egao ha iroasezu kagayaite boku no mune ni sou kawaranai mama de_

"Still...haven't found her."panted Kukai leaning against a tree._'Utau please. I'm sorry. Please let me explain...'_he thought."Hey sorry back their I didn;t know what came over me."said Annmarie coming up."I don't want to hear it and I don't want to see you."he said darkly and not paying attention to her."Please Kukai. I didn't know ou had a girlfriend and I thought you felt the same way."she said."Well you were and are wrong because the girl that came is the love of my life."he said closing his eyes."I'm sorry. Goodbye Kukai."she said and walked away.

Annmaie walked for a few more blocks. She turned a corner to an alley, hands in her pockets and a guilty look on her face."What took you so long?"asked Janice."I'm sorry Janice. I had to take are of something on the way."she said."Ok moving on. Did you do exactly as we say?"asked Rayna coming out from behind Janice."Yes."she answered."What happened?"asked Janice."Well I kissed Kukai when I saw Utau come and she broke up with him. Then Utau left, Kukai ran after her and here I am."said Annmarie."Excellent."said Janice."What now?"asked Rayna."I don't know. I'll think of something eventully but for now let's go home cuz."said Janice."Ok Janice."said Annmarie."Can I sleep over?"asked Rayna. Janice just nodded."Can't believe you used your cousin that's visiting from America to come."whispered Rayna to Janice."Well you gotta do what you gotta do."said Jancie shrugging.

The next day Utau went to school alone."I'm going to stand tall today, I'm not going to break."she repeated herself for the fifth time that day. She didn't want to shed a tear."That's right Utau!"cheered Iru and Eru. Utau smiled."Utau!"yelled Amu. She looked up to see Amu, Mimi, Rima, and Yaya running to her."Ohayo!"they all said."Ohayo minna. What's up?"asked Utau."Nothing. What about you? Do anything special with Kukai?"asked Amu._'Kukai.'_she thought sadly and looked very glum. Suddenly all of her strength was gone."Daijoubu?"asked Mimi."W-Well yesterday Kukai and I broke up."admitted Utau. They all gasped."What happened?"asked Rima."Well I came to visit him during school when I saw him kissing some other girl."said Utau looing down at her feet."Oh Utau."said Yaya and hugged her along with Rima, Amu, and Mimi.

"It's ok. I got over it."said Utau. They all let go of her."You need a party."said Mimi."Yeah. Oh how about that club that opened up last week?"asked Amu."Oh yeah I heard it's going to be awesome!"said Yaya."Ok but don't tell the guys."said Utau."Yeah they'll be like no! Don't go someone might rape you!"yelled Rima and sounding like Nagihiko. They all laughed and agreed to go that night.

Tha night Utau, Amu, Yaya, Rima, and Mimi met at the club. Utau wore a dark purple V-neck, written across was Cool & Awesome in black scribble, she also wore black shorts, purple sneakers, and black hoop earings. Amu wore a pink shirt under a black tank top, pink skirt, grey leggings, pink flats, and pink heart earrings. Yaya wore a yellow and pink shirt over a black shirt, black skirt, yellow flats, and duck earrings. Rima wore a white blouse under a black vest, black skirt, white leggings, black flats, and white earrings. Mimi wore a black tank top under a pink shirt, black mini skirt with a hoop belt, white flats, and black and white earrings.

"Ok lets go."siad Utau. They all walked inside eyes all on them."This is awesome."said Amu. Utau and Yaya went off to the dance floor, Rima and Mimi went over to the bar to get something to drink(not beer!) leaving Amu alone in the crowd.

Utau and Yaya danced the night away."Hey hot stuff."said a guy to Utau."Back off perv."she said noticing him looking at her but."Don't be like that."he said going closer to her."Leave me alone."she said and character changed. Then she punched him in the nose sending him flying towrd a wall."Utau!"yelled Yaya. Utau saw that Yaya was pointng to Kukai, Tadase, Shinji, Ikuto, Kairi and Nagihiko were now entering the club."Shit! We gotta tell the others!"yelled Utau. Yaya nodded and they went in different diretions.

"Get away from me you bastard!"yelled Rima."Come on baby why don't we have some fun tonight?"asked the guy who was hitting on her. He cresed her arm. She slapped it away."Yo bastard! Excuse me!"yelled Utau still in character changed hit that guy into another wall."Thanks Utau. What's up?"asked Rima taking a sip from her pepsi."The guys are here. Where's Mimi?"asked Utau frantically. "She went off to the bathroom. I'll go get her."said Rima."Ok I'll call and tell you where were all going to meet."said Utau. Rima nodded and left.

"Amu!"yelled Yaya trying to find her friend."Yaya?"asked Amu from behind."Amu the other guradians are here!"exclaimed Yaya."Crap! Where are they?"asked Amu."We don't know just come on let's go meet up with Utau."said Yaya. Amu nodded and the two went to find Utau or the others."Mimi! Where are you?"asked Rima."Hey you again!"yelled the guy from before. Rima was now officaly pissed off. "Just leave me alone bastard!"she yelled at him."I'm not done with you yet!"he said and roughly grabbed her by her arm."Hey leave my friend alone!"yelled Mimi. She character changed and kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. He crouched over in pain."Bitch."he muttered."F*** you! Call me a bitch ever again and I'll kick you harder!"she yelled. He wimpered in fear."Yhat's what I thought. Now what did you want Rima?"asked Mimi turning from scary to nice."Mimi the other guardians are here! We gotta find the others and leave!"said Rima."What!? Ok come on!"she yelled and went to find the others.

Utau was standing by a table waiting to see someone."Utau!"yelled Yaya. She saw Amu and Yaya come."Hey did you guys see Rima and Mimi yet?"asked Utau. They shook their heads."Were here!"Yelled Mimi and Rima."Good let's get out of here!"sai Utau and the five friends quickly left the club.

"This is good."snickered Rayna. She held pictures of the girls in the club."Hmmm. Better make it look worse."she said and snuck out threw the club's back door.

**Ok I'm done this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Oh whoever can guess the two songs I used gets to help me write the next chapter but it'll end May 14. Here's a hint: Their both Nana Mizuki Songs**

**~MusicRcks~ (← This is my new signature)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for late update! P.S In the last chapter the two songs were Blue Moon and Mr. Bunny both by Nana Mizuki.**

* * *

Later that night.

Rayna was on facebook she was talking with Janice.

**Rayna:** Hey Janice come over. I got something really good

**Janice: **Tell me so I don't waste my time coming over

**Rayna: **I got pictures of some certain bitches in a club when they weren't suppose to be their

**Janice:** Nice! Your the best! What pictures were they about?

**Rayna:** Well their kind a boring. Their just hangning out at the club. Don't worry I got Gimp(computer program) to edit it.

**Janice:** I'll come over now

Janice then logged off and went across the street to Rayna's house. Rayna was already waiting at the door."Hey."they both said. The two went up to Rayna's room."Here this is what I've done so far."said Rayna showing Janice two pictures. It was Amu sitting at the bar making out with some guy. Her hands were around his neck, his arms were around her waist. It looked like his hands were slipping down to the bottom of her dress. Rayna also edited her clothes so it looked like Amu was wearing a short pink dress that stopped at her thigh. Then the other picture was the original one. Amu was sitting at the bar looking mad at the guy, same guy in the picture before, while he looked sad. Janice widened her eyes in amazment."Rayna this is so cool! This one looks so real!"said Janice holding up the on of Amu and the guy making out."Thanks. I'm still workingon the others though."said Rayna. Janice agreed to help her.'_Look out Mimi your about to go down.'_thought Rayna and Janice evily.

The Next Day.

The girls were safe for now and swore never to sat what happened to anyone. Utau walked to her homeroom hoping that no one at school caught her. She sat at her desk pulling out her notebook from her desk and revealed a sealed envalope."Nani?"she asked. She opened it only to find out it was from Kukai.

_Dear Utau,_

_ Please take me back! Yesterday that girl kissed me I swear! I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much to cheat on you or hurt you. Your like the sun to me. You shine britghly and without you it's always dark in my world. Please please please take me back!_

_From,_

_Kukai_

Utau had tears in her eyes. She somehow believed him."Oh Kukai."she whispered. She put the letter back in the envalope and put the envalope in her school bag. Class was just beginning. She knew what she would do as soon as class was over.

After class.

As soo as the bell had rung Utau ran to find Kukai clutching the letter tightly I her hand and a happy look on her face. She ran for another ten minutes until she saw him at the school's gazeebo."Kukai!"she yelled at him. He turned to see her."Utau? What's up?"asked Kukai. Utau ran to him and tackled him in a hug causing him to fall."Wow! Utau what up? You read the letter?"asked Kukai starting to catching on. She nodded."I'm so so so sorry I over reacted! And yes I will take you back!"she exclaimed and they kissed each other gently.

Then the bell rang and they both had to go to gym.

Amu and Tadase were in the same class with them. The gym teacher said that they were playing one-on-one soccer today. Utau quickly paired with Amu to tell her the news while Kukai was with Tadase."Amu guess what. Kukai and I are going out again!"squealed Utau kicking the ball into the net."Really that's great! How?"asked Amu dribbling the ball down the field."Well I saw in my desk today that he gave me a letter saying thst it was all a big misunderstanding."explained Utau taking the ball from Amu."I'm happy for you Utau!"said Amu. Utau nodded and kicked the ball into the goal.

Meanwhile Kukai and Tadase were talking about the same thing."It's good that you and Utau are back together."said Tadase."I give you some credit Tadase. You made me put my heart out in that letter."said Kukai kicking the ball into the goal."Anything for a friend."said Tadase kicking the ball into the goal.

The day ended quickly and Ikuto had found out his sister was back with the guy who broke her heart. Kukai and Utau were hand in hand. Kukai was walking Utau home."Hey Utau! My beloved sister! Kukai."said Ikuto coming up behind them and putting his arm around them."Oh hey Ikuto!"said Utau ignoring the beads of sweat trailing down Kukai's face and Ikuto firey backround."Can I talk with Kukai for a minute sis?"asked Ikuto."Sure Ikuto I have to call Rima anyway!"said Utau and walked away. Kukai and Ikuto were walking around until Ikuto grabbed Kukai by his collar and hit him against a tree."Listen soccer boy! You already broke my sister's heart once! You somehow got her back and I'm happy for that because she's happy again! You hurt my sister again and I will personaly send you to hell! Got that soccer boy!"Ikuto yelled at him glaring."Y-y-y-y-yes s-s-sir M-Mr. I-I-Ikuto sir!"said Kukai nervously. Ikuto let go of him and left."Oh my god!"muttered Kukai sliding down the tree."Kukai? You ok? What did Ikuto say?"asked Utau kneeling down beside him."Oh nothing just tiered."said Kukai kissing her gently.

At Rayna's house.

"Phew their finally done."said Janice."Yeah. I can't wait for tomorrow."snickered Rayna.

The next day.

This morning the guardians and Shuji were having a meeting to see how the girls progress was going on except for Shuji who was just walking to school with his friends to school. They were having a random conversation."I'm telling you tacos are better!"exclaimed Kuki at Ikuto."I agree with Kukai tacos do seem better."said Kairi."Ha!"said Kukai."I think burgers are better actully."said Nagihiko."Ha!"said Ikuto."My best friend turned against me! That's just wrong!"exclaimed Kukai."What about you two. Shuji, Tadase what do you think?"asked Kairi."Well I actully think that hot dogs are the best."said Tadase."And I don't really care."said Shuji shrugging. The four stared at them."Now that's wrong."said Kairi. The three nodded in agreement while Tadase sweat dropped."Hey what's that?"asked Tadase.

The five were in the Royal Garden now seeing a sealed envalope on one of the tables with a tape recorder. Tadase picked it up."What is it?"asked Kukai looking over Tadase's shoulder. Their were pictures inside. One was Amu making out with some dude, the second was Utau dancing like a slut on the dance floor with a dude, the third was Rima sitting on a guys lap and he was kissing her neck, the fourth was Yaya sleeping in some guys arms pn a couch, and the last one was Mimi and some guy making out and she was in his lap. Their eyes widened.

"What. The. Hell."they all said. They each snatched the picture of their girlfriend except for Tadase who just looked over Shuji's shoulder."Holy shit."they all said."What does the tape thing say?"asked Kukai. Tadase just pressed the button. A mans voice came on.

**These five naughty girls went to a club two nights ago. I thought it was a right to tell you boys the truth they've been keeping from you. See they've been cheating on you since day one they never liked you or even love, it was just an act so their other love wouldn't be revealed. Sorry to tel you boys this but it's the truth.**

The tape then went dead as the boys were in shock. Then the girls came into the Royal Garden and received glares. Tadase just sat in his chair and watched in amusment."Wow. What's with the glares?"asked Utau a little shocked at her boyfriend's anger. "You tell me!"snapped Kukai. Utau was a little taken back."Nagi? What's going on?"asked Rima."Oh cut the crap!"said Nagihiko deepening his glare on her. She was scared."Why are you guys acting like so strange?"asked Mimi concerned."Shut up! Drop the act girls we know!"yelled Shuji. Mimi was now about to cry."What are you guys talking about?"asked Amu."Oh Amu! Shut up! We know now give it up! He said showing them the pictures."It isn't what it seems!"said Yaya shocked."Then what is it huh?"asked Kairi."You can't believe everything you see!"said Mimi letting a tear slid down."Look we just came in and this shit was on the table with this recordering! It seems enough proof to us!"said Kukai showing them the tape recorder."Well you have to believe us! We would never do anything like this!"said Yaya reaching out to touch Kairi's arm. He jerked away causing her to fall back."Look this is all the proof we need so it's pretty clear now that it's over."said Shuji. The male guardians and Shuji except for Tadase walked out of the Royal Garden.

Amu felt her body paralized, unable to do anything. Utau felt like someone just stabbed her heart out. Yaya didn't know what to feel. Mimi was letting the tears that she had previously held in. Rima was now about to stab herself to make this feeling of hurt inside her go away. Since Tadase didn't want to be in the middle of this he got up and quietly headed for the door. Before he left he said to them."Why did you do that to them?"and left without an answer.

After the girls cried their hearts out they decided to look at the pictures that were carelessly scattered on the floor."Who could've done this?"asked Mimi looking at the picture of her."I never did this!"said Utau holding up her picture."None of us did anything like this at the club. I don't even have this outfit!"said Amu."Hey wait. That's the bastard that was hitting on me."said Rima."Hey it is! Who could've done this to us?"Mimi asked again. Yaya who was silent the whole time went up and pressed the play button on the tape recorder which Kukai had slammed back down on the table before leaving the Royal Garden.

**These five naughty girls went to a club two nights ago. I thought it was a right to tell you boys the truth they've been keeping from you. See they've been cheating on you since day one they never liked you or even love, it was just an act so their other love wouldn't be revealed. Sorry to tel you boys this but it's the truth.**

"The fuck!"exclaimed Amu."Who the hell would do that crap!"asked Yaya."Someone who hates us."said Utau."Someone who was at the club and can work well with electronics to make these pictures look so real."said Rima."Hey were guardians! We have acess to the schools's computer system right!"asked Utau."Yeah why?"asked Yaya."Hello! Computer system with every student in the computer system!."exclaimed Utau. They all jumped up and ran to a computer in the computer lab.

"Search every student who gets strait As."said Utau. Mimi was at the computer and did as she was told. About twenty students came up."Now let's see who we have here."said Amu looking intently at the screen."What about him?"asked Yaya pointing to a guy who had black hair and blue eyes."That's Fumio. He's in my gym class. He is the sweetest guy in gym class. Once he helped me up when I fell. All the boys were laughing except for him."said Amu."He's out. If he knows Amu he wouldn't do anything like that."said Rima. They looked threw the whole list. Every person was either someone who was too nice to have made their lives go down or their profile didn't say they had anything to do with computer club or anything like that."This is going to take forever!"exclaimed Mimi."Who else do we know is a computer grnius?"asked Yaya. They all thought."Hey isn't Rayna a computer wizard?"asked Amu."Your right! But it can't be her she's so nice."said Utau."Well once she did push me on the trampoline and she always tries to be your best friend Utau."said Rima."Yeah but someone would've had to help her. She couldn't do all the work alone."said Utau."What about Janice? She always snarls at me everytime she sees me."said Mimi twirling around in the chair."I think we need a little comfrontation."said Amu. The bell then rung signaling second period."After school. Janice's house."said Rima. They all nodded and went off to class.

* * *

**Done this chapter! This is a cool chapter right! If you agree with me press that button!**

**~MusicRcks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry the name is Shinji. In the last chapter I was writing Shuji. It's Shinji people.

**

* * *

**

_Ding Dong_

Janice opened the door to find the girl guardians."Amu, Rima, Yaya, Utau, _Mimi!_ What a nice surprise! What are you all doing here?"asked Janice putting on a fake smile and tried not to spat when she said Mimi's."Cut the crap. We know you and someone else did it."said Yaya."What are you talking about Yaya? And I never did _it _with anybody."said Janice acting stupid."We know that you and someone else took photos of us in a club and edited them to look like these."said Rima showing Janice the photos. Janice hid her shocked face, she hadn't known she would be figured out that fast."Oh my gosh! I swear I wouldn't ever do anything like this to you! Besides how could I do it I suck at computer stuff. Look you guys should get a new suspect cause I didn't do it."said Janice closing the door on them.

Janice slid down the closed door."Phew that was a close one. Better call Rayna to warn her."said Janice speed dialing Rayna.

"Well that went well."said Utau. The girls were walking away from Janice's house."We should've known she wouldn't have told the truth."said Yaya."Then I guess we'll have to find out the hard way."said Mimi smirking."That smirk means you've got a genius plan. What is it?"asked Amu."Well...

"I take back what I said."said Amu. The five were in the tree outside of Janice's bedroom window."What! This is only a quarter of my plan done."said Mimi."Both of you shut up! Someones coming."said Rima looking at the shaking door knob. All five of them ducked into the leaves of the tree watching intently. It was Janice on the phone."Yeah I know right...Look were on the line we have to be careful...Look Rayna I gotta go do homework talk to you later...ok bye."said Janice on the phone and hung up. She placed her phone on her bedside table, sat at her desk and started writing stuff down.

"Looks like it is a two way job."whispered Yaya."We need to tell the guys."said Rima."But they barley even want to look at us."said Amu. Janice suddenly gt up and walked toward the window and the girls froze. She opened the window."Well well well."she said. She took out a watering can and started watering the flowers on her window sill. The girls sweat dropped. Janice left the room after she was done. Mimi jumped into her room."What the hell are you doing!"yelled Utau."Getting info."said Mimi. She took something out of her pocket and put it into Janice's laptop. Then Mimi jumped on the bed and pushed the wall with her thumb."Janice get done your homework!"yelled Janice's mom."Ok mom!"Janice yelled back and foot steps could be heard going up the stairs. Mimi quickly stuck her thumb on another wall."Mimi!"the girls whispered loudly. Mimi quickly rolled under the bed, the girls hid in the tree and blew a sigh of relief.

The door opened and Janice came in."Ugh stupid homework."muttered Janice as she sat at her desk doing her homework. Mimi under the bed was freaking out a little."Damn pencil."muttered Janice. She was on all fours next to her bed and reached under it almost grabbing Mimi's hair."I know I have a sharpener under here somewhere."muttered Janice reaching further and Mimi backing up more. Mimi then rolled out from under the bed when Janice looked under the pink cover. Mimi quietly ran to her laptop took the thing she put in Janice's computer stuffed it in her pocket and jumped out the window landing on a bush. The girls quickly jumped out of the tree and helped Mimi out of the bush."Mimi we were so worried!"exclaimed Yaya giving Mimi a tight hug."What is wrong with you! You could've got caught!"yelled Rima. Mimi dusted some of the twigs out of her hair and looked at them. I put cameras in her room so we can keep an eye on her. This thing is called a CR for computer recorder."said Mimi gesturing to the plug thing she put in Janice's laptop."Takes every thing from a computer and transfers it to this. And after I plug it into another computer all it's files will be on it."

"Mimi your a genius!"exclaimed Amu hugging her friend."And I always will. Maybe not school smart but evil smart."said Mimi proudly.

That night the girls had a sleep over at Mimi's house. Mimi had just plugged the CR into her laptop. A lot of stuff and complications came up but Mimi found an file that said evil scheme. She clicked on it and came up a writing thing.

Plan to Get What Rayna and Janice Want.

Phase 1. Disguises

Vida-steals Nagi's heart

Ciara(cousin)- befriend and steal Ikuto

Annmarie(cousin)-breaks up Kukai and Utau and gets Kukai

Lucy-steals Kairi

Sarah- get's Tadase or Shinji

Phase 2. Flirting

DONE

Phase 3. Getting the Guys

DONE

Phase 4. Getting Rid of the Girls

Coming soon :)

"That bitch!"yelled the girls."Mimi what's going on up their?"asked Mimi's mom."Nothing mom were just watching a drama movie and an evil girl just poisoned another girl."said Mimi."Ok."said Mimi's mom."Good excuse."said Utau."Thanks. Now we know their plan all we need now is proof."said Mimi."Well why don't we see the next page?"asked Rima taking the mouse from Mimi and clicking on a file named PHOTOS. Up came the five original photos of the girls in the club and five others that had been copied and messed with."It was Janice and Rayna. But why would they do this?"asked Yaya. Amu took the mouse from Rima and clicked on a file named PLAN 2. The screen showed more writing.

REASONS WHY

Ok the reason why were doing this is different. I'm doing this because this plan will probably get Rima to be my friend again and if it doesn't I get Kukai. I didn't like him before but now I think he's soooo hot! Oh and Rayna's reason why is because she wants Nagi. But also we both get Utau. She'll probably take us to the best places! Paris! Rome! New York! And for the rest of them they can all just rot in a sewer ecpecially Mimi. That bitch stole Rima away from me.

"What the fuck is wrong with that girl."said Rima."I hate it when people be my friend just for the stuff. I hate being used. And I'm not letting that bitch steal my guy."said Utau sitting on Mimi's bed."Ugh the only reason we were friends was because I felt sorry for her! So much of a friend she is now she's stealing Nagi!"said Rima."Man that bitch I should go punch her in the jaw!"said Mimi."Calm down girls. All we need is a scheme to destroy her scheme."said Amu."Like a scheme to destroy a scheme."said Yaya."That's what we'll call it! A scheme to destroy a scheme!"said Rima."What is it anyway?"asked Utau."It's a plan to get Janice and Rayna to hell, our guys back, and to back fire their plan."said Amu smirking."How?"asked Yaya."Well let's combine all of our heads and think of a plan!"said Mimi.

The next day

Nagihiko has been down since the incidents in the past days. Currently he was walking to school with Vida. "So Nagi want to go out with me?"asked Vida."Sure Vida I love to."said Nagihiko."Great! Crap I gota go to class. See you around!"said Vida and kissed Nagihiko on the cheek then joging away. Unknown to Nagihiko Vida ran into the girls bathroom. The bathroom door open."Hey Vida."said Ciara and Rayna."Hey."said Janice taking out a make-up kit from her bag. Rayna went in a stall and Ciara went in the stall next to her's."Ok so you hacked the computer to make that were students here right?"asked Janice."Yeah."said Rayna. Both of them came out at the same time. Ciara was wearing a red head wig and Rayna was wearing a blonde wig with purple contacts. Ciara drew freckles on her face.

"You girls ready for class?"asked Vida."Yeah Vida and your taking Shinji or Tadase Lucy?"asked Janice."Tadase sadly. Then I disguise as another girl and get Kukai right?"asked Lucy."Yup."said Vida as she left they left the bathroom. Sarah or Ciara had been quiet this whole time thinking._'Please forgive me...'_she thought.

Science

"Class since Kira isn't feeling good for the week her cousin Sarah will be filling in for her and giving her what she missed. So make Sarah feel welcome also keep in mind she's from America so she might be different."said the teacher and Sarah walked in."Ohayo minna!"said Sarah joyfully."Ohayo."said the class."Now Sarah since your cousin was partners with Tadase he'll be your partner. Tadase raise your hand."said the teacher and Tadase raised his hand. Sarah walked over to him and class started. Tadase looked down from writing notes to see a note on his desk. He opened it.

_Hi! I was wondering Tadase-kun if you could show me aruond the school since it's my first day._

_ ~Sarah~_

Tadase wrote an ok and gave it back to Sarah.

Math

"Now class since Ken is sick his sister is taking over. Come in Lucy."said the teacher. Lucy walked in."Take an empty seat."said the teacher. Lucy nodded and took a seat next to Kairi or her target."Ugh I don't get this."said Lucy dropping her pencil. She looked over at Kairi and was shocked that he was already done."Hey can you please help me!"asked Lucy. Kairi noticed the pleading look on her face and decided to help the poor girl. So he explained to her what to do."Arigato Kairi. I'm not very good at math."said Lucy."I could touter you sometime."offered Kairi."Ok! That would be great!"said Lucy smiling. Kairi tried to stop blushing."N-no problem."stuttered Kairi. Stuttering, that was a good sign for 'Lucy'. She got back to her work and held back a smirk.

History

"I'm so bored. This is too hard."said Vida. Nagihiko and Vida were working on a project together. The whole class was divided into groups and given a person and place relating to them. Nagihiko and Vida had gotten Alexander of Roma and Alexandria.**(If you don't know what it is good for you.)**"Come on Vida it's not that hard. Fairly easy."said Nagihiko. The two wanted to make a news article about Alexander and Alexandria first being found."No it isn't easy Nagi. This is only easy for you because your the genius of the class."said Vida."Ok do this just pretend your a news reporter reading off something for the news channel."said Nagihiko. Vida just nodded and pretended she was holding a mic.

"Hello my name is Vida! Welcome to Action News! Now we have found something very intresting in the capital of Roma, Italy. Now we have found a ancient writings from pots and other artifacts. It says by what we think a man named Alexander was the creator of the amazing city of Alexandria. Yes Alexandria one of the most beautiful cities in Europe. Alexander had done the arcetect of the city but died before he got to see the finishing creation he made. Alexander also had conquered much of Europe. If he had lived longer then he would've possibly spread to all of Europe and maybe others. We have only just started excavating the area. Who knows where other arifacts are? Well I'm Vida stayed tune for more upcoming news. See you."said Vida.

"Perfect!"exclaimed Nagihiko clapping his hands."Thanks. Now let's work on your article."siad Vida."Well I got that done already. I was busy making a clay pot of what some of the artifacts might have looked like."said Nagihiko holding up a picture of a pot with wrtings on them."Great. More work."said Vida. Nagihiko didn't know what to do. He had never met someone so complaining. He then just kissed her hoping it would shut her up. He pulled away."Now can you work on the project without complaining?"asked Nagihiko. Vida nodded blushing and turning away._'Weird felt hollow again.'_thought Vida.

**That's it for this chapter! Check my profile for the updates cause I change them a lot!**

**~M****usicRcks~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah I know not fast update. It took me a long time coming up with this chapter.

* * *

**

**Lunch**

Usually during lunch the guardians would sit with each other. However, after what happened the couple days the guardians split up. Girls at one table boys at another. Whispers ranged at the guardians boys and girls ignoring each other.

The girls at the lunch table were discussing their plan."So Mimi and Amu will try to use Photo Editor to make them the original photos again. Rima, Mimi, and I convince the guys."said Utau. They all nodded and talked about other things.

Meanwhile at the boy gurdian table including Shinji were talking laughing at Kukai because someone shook his soda and when he opened it it sprayed all over. Then Vida, Lucy, Sarah, Ciara, and Annemarie went over to the table."Hey can we sit with you guys? The other tables are full."asked Ciara."Sure. But Ciara why aren't you sitting with Rima? Aren't you guys best friends?"asked Ikuto."Were. We had a big fight and now were not friends anymore."said Ciara teary eyed."Were sure everything will be ok."said Tadase. She smiled weakly. Then they all talked in groups. Ikuto with Ciara about music, Vida was talking with Nagi about homework, Lucy and Kairi were talking about science, Annemarie talked with Kukai getting their friendship back, and Sarah was flirting with Tadase and Shinji. They got Ciara's twin sister Crystal to be Sarah since Ciara can't be two people at once. They switched after second period. Crystal duing homeroom was pretending to be Ciara cause wasn't hard for her cause again their twins.

The girls table.

"Ciara."Rima hissed. A chibi fire appeared behind her as she slammed her fist down harshly on her sandwhich."Huh? Weren't you two great friends?"asked Utau. Noticing Rima's anger."She said yesterday I was a bitch and that she was only using me to be popular. I feel like such an idiot."said Rima looking down at her squished sandwhich."Rima. You how could you hve known? Ciara seemed so nice but was the devil in disguise."said Amu putting a hand on Rima's shoulder."None of us knew that Janice and Rayna had planned this."said Utau putting her head on Amu's shoulder."Hey! Come on we've got a plan to get the guys back! And I know it's gonna work out! Cheer up. Don't act like we already lost."said Yaya."Yaya's right. Mope later cheer now. That's the guardian girls way."said Mimi. Utau, Rima, and Amu looked up at them and smiled widely."Right!"they cheered and laughed. However, they atracted the attention of the entire cafeteria. Then they dashed out of the cafeteria doors, blushing from emberessment.

"Well that was eventfull."said Vida giggling after."Wow. They seem...excited for something."said Kukai cleaning himself off."It should be important if their anouncing it in front of the whole school."said Ikuto."Who cares."said Sarah.

After School

By the final bell Vida and Nagihiko were dating, Ikuto and Ciara were best friends, Kukai and Annmarie were best friends, Kairi and Lucy were dating, and Tadase and Shinji were figuring out which one of them would date Sarah.

"I get her!"said Tadase."No! I do! Besides you have Mimi now!"said Shinji. Tadase was thinking for a moment."Oh yeah."he said. The boys sweat dropped."Well now that that's done. What have you guys been up to?"asked Shinji."Well Annemarie and I are friends again."said Kukai."Looks like Kukai will get a new girl fast."said Nagihiko chuckling."Oh you should talk. You got a new girlfriend the second you broke up with Rima. Playboy."said Kukai. He received glares from Nagihiko."Well Kukai does have a point. You can be a playboy Nagi."said Tadase."Thanks for the help Tadase."Nagihiko said through gritted teeth.

"Tadase I don't think you should talk either."said Kairi."And why is that?"asked Tadase raising an eyebrow."Well you went from Amu to Mimi. Isn't that a player?"asked Kairi."Isn't dating Lucy a couple days after you broke up with Yaya being a player?"asked Tadase smirking."Well we know Ikuto is the biggest player out of all of us."said Kukai."Hey! Kukai! I bet Nagi is!"retrted Ikuto pointing an acussing finger at Nagihiko."ME! I vote Tadase!"said Nagihiko."I say Shinji! He's going with Mimi then the next second Sarah!"said Tadase."Tadase are you insane! It's Kairi probably!"said Shinji."I actually believe it's Kukai."said Kairi more calm. Then they all started acusing each other on who was more of a player.

Sarah, Lucy, Vida, Ciara, and Annemarie were waking out of the school."Well today was a nice day."said Sarah."Yup."agreed Ciara."Now all we need is the get rid of the girls plan."said Vida smirking."But why do we have to get rid of them?"asked Annemarie."Cause if they ever found out we made their lives misrible their going to make a scheme on how to backfire our little scheme. So we get rid of them."said Lucy. Annemarie whispered and oh and looked down._'Maybe what I'm doing isn't worth fifty dollars. Janice and Rayna are going way to far with this plan.'_thought Annemarie."Janice! I don't think I can go with the plan!"said Annemarie. They turned to her."Why not?"asked Janice glaring at her cousin."B-because what are you going to get from this anyway?"asked Annemaire nervous."Well Rayna and I are gonna get the ones we love and so will you probably. I've seen your eyes on Kairi. When our scheme is a success you'll get him I get Nagi, Rayna gets Kukai, Ciara gets Ikuto, and Crystal gets either Tadase or Shinji. Annemarie you have no way to get out of this."said Janice. They walking away leving Annemarie alone.

"What an I going to do?"she asked. Her vision was blurred by coming tears."What's wrong Annemarie?"asked Yaya."Nothing Yaya I'm fine."said Annemarie wiping away tears."But your crying."said Yaya."No I'm not. I said I'm fine."said Annemarie harshly."You can tell Yaya anything."said Yaya feeling sympathy for the girl. Annemarie shook her head slowly."Yaya if you knew what I've been doing you'll hate me."said Annemarie and ran away leaving Yaya with a confused and suspicous expresion on her face.

"Yaya! Come on!"said Utau from the gate. Rima, Amu, and Mimi were with her."Y-yeah wait up!"said Yaya running towards them."Why were you talking with Annemarie?"asked Amu."It's nothing."said Yaya."Whatever you say. Be careful though. She's helping Janice. She might be ploting something."said Mimi. Yaya didn't know what to think. She thought Annemarie was a nice person. However, shes helping Janice and Rayna with their scheme._'What if Janice and Rayna are making her. What if their also making Ciara and that other girl too.'_Yaya pondered in her mind. Then something came to her."Hey! How can Ciara be in two places at once!"asked Yaya."I think that was Ciara's twin Crystal. Ciara told me she had one."said Rima."Now we need to be more careful. They could do something to us any second."said Utau.

The next day was no school.**(Don't remember what day it is so let's say Saturday) **Ciara and Crystal were running to the park. Janice and Rayna told them to meet them their today at nine-o-clock. Right now it was eight-fifty-nine."Come on Ciara!"yelled Crystal. They made it to the park right on time. Rayna, Janice, and Annemarie already their."Hey. Sorry were late."said Crystal."Nevermind that. Now we talk about how we get rid of thoes girls. Any ideas?"asked Rayna. No one said anything and she sighed along with Janice."Well all we got is to kill them. Any ideas how?"asked Janice. No answer."Are we the only ones that use our head here!"asked Rayna annoyed. No answer. Rayna felt like she was going to explode.

Meanwhile at Amu's house."Amu! Your friends are here!"said Mrs. Hinamori."Hai!"replied Amu and came down the steps to see Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Mimi."Come upstairs."said Amu and they followed her into Amu's room."Ok Mimi did Janice write anything else in her plans?"asked Utau."Yeah. She wrote the their going to try to kill us."said Mimi."Well did you and Mimi fix the photos?"asked Rima."Yeah. All we need now is what to do with them."said Amu."I've got an idea in mind."said Utau and told them her plan.

Monday.

Monday morning the guardians had to have a meeting no matter how much the boy and girl guardians hat each other now. The boy guardians and Shinji were at the Royal Garden first."What's that?"asked Nagihiko looking at the table. They turned to see a envalope adressed to the boy guardians and a tape. Kukai opened the envalope to see the original pictures of the girls at the club."So they didn't."said Shinji."I guess not."siad Tadase."Wow wow wow. How do we know tat these aren't fakes?"asked Kukai. No one answered because Kairi played the tape. A women with a high voice came on.

**We are very sorry. Thoes pictures from before were edited and made them look like thoes girls did something bad. They did nothing wrong trust us.**

"How can we trust anyone?"asked Kukai. No answer. Then the guardian girls came in the Royal Garden."Ok since we know you guys don't want to be here let's make this meeting fast ok?"said Amu. Ikuto hid the envalope filled with pictures and tape in his bag and nodded. They started the meeting.

After the meeting.

After the meeting they all went to their classes."Where have you been?"asked Sarah. Her and Tadase also had math together and had partners for homework."Guardians meeting."said Tadase."Oh...what do the guardians so anyway?"asked Sarah."We help the students here find their dreams and protect them from anything bad that comes to this school."said Tadase choosing his words careful not to mention anything with eggs."What bad things come to this school?"asked Sarah curious."Well you'll never know what will happen."said Tadase._'Like X-eggs and Easter.'_thought Tadase. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that.

End of the day

"So Crystal you got the information?"asked Ciara. They were waking out of the school. She nodded."Ciara. Is what were doing right?"asked Crystal."I don't know anymore."said Ciara."Come on you two!"said Rayna. Rayna, Janice, and Annemarie were all at the gate waiting for Ciara and Crystal.

"You get the information?"asked Janice to Crystal."Yeah. Their just a group of students who help the school. No biggy."said Crystal."Probably. But why them? Why them every year? They don't even have a vote on it. So why them? And why don't they let anyone else join their club? I mean Nagi told me the guardians are also a club."asked Janice."Theirs probably something about them that makes them be the Guardians."said Annemarie._'And I'm going to find out what.'_thought Janice evily."Girls I think we have a new objective. Find out why the guradians are the guardains."said Janice."Who cares why their the guardians?"asked Ciara."Who cares? If we find out why we could hold it against them. We could also be the guardians and make the girl guardians resign being guardaians."said Janice."Why would we be guardians?"asked Crystal."Hello? To get closer to the boys duh."said Rayna."Exactly. Now come on. Sleep over at my house. We have another objective."said Janice.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't good but my computer has been down and I can't really type.**

**Oh I have a question for you guys**

**What do you think of my OC's? From any or even all of my stories. Should I put them in future stories?**

**R&R and I'll update faster**

**~MusicRcks~**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've really been lazy on this chapter I actually started a couple days ago and forgot about it. Hehehe. But today the internet was down a lot so I had a lot of time to write this. YAY I UPDATED IN LESS THEN 10 DAYS!**

**So for the first time thank Comcast. XD

* * *

**

The next day

The girls walked to school tierd and bored. They had spent all night on the phone talking about the pictures and recording. Mimi and Amu because they spent almost all their spare time making those photos and finally got some sleep. Yaya doing the recording had a sore throat because she had to make her voice sound so high pitched.

"I hope they bought the pictures and recording."said Mimi and she yawned.

"I've thought up another plan on how to get them back even faster."said Utau smirking.

"Let's hear it."said Rima.

"Make them jealous."said Utau. The girls smirked with her.

Meanwhile

Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, Shinji, and Tadase were walking to school talking about the pictures and recording.

"I don't know who to trust?"asked Shinji. and sighed. None of them knew.

"I think we should ask the girls!"said Kukai. Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase, and Shinji looked at him confused.

"What good would that do?"asked Kairi.

"Well Nagi here can tell if their lying or not."said Kukai put Nagihiko in a head lock and started messing up his hair.

"H-Hey!"yelled Nagihiko getting out of Kukai's grip.

"But he does have a point. Can you try Nagi?"asked Ikuto. All eyes were on Nagihiko.

"I guess."said Nagihiko.

"Then let's go!"said Shinji. Then Kukai, dragging Nagihiko with him, ran off. Ikuto,Tadase, and Kairi followed. Tadase meanwhile stayed behind.

_'This might be my only chance to get Mimi to love me. I can't let them ruin this.'_thought Tadase and walked silently thinking about his scheme.

Break Time

Vida was waiting for Ciara, Rayna, Crystal, and Annemarie outside the Royal Garden. She got bored and decided to listen to her Ipod. The guys had told them to meet them in the Royal Garden at break time.

"Hey Vida."said Rayna going up to her with Ciara, Crystal, and Annemarie.

"Hey. Come on."she said taking her headphones out and putting it in her bag. The five walked inside to see the guys sitting around a table.

"Hey Nagi!"said Vida. She hugged him. Lucy was flirting with Kukai, Annemarie was flirting with Kairi, Ciara was flirting with Ikuto, and Sarah was flirting with Shinji.

"We want to ask you girls something."said Kairi.

"What?"asked Ciara.

"Do you girls know anything about these?"asked Ikuto showing them the picture and played the tape. Nagihiko kept his eyes on them.

**These five naughty girls went to a club two nights ago. I thought it was a right to tell you boys the truth they've been keeping from you. See they've been cheating on you since day one they never liked you or even love, it was just an act so their other love wouldn't be revealed. Sorry to tel you boys this but it's the truth.**

Annemarie, Ciara, and Sarah froze. He saw. Now Nagihiko was suspicous.

"We know nothing but that they are cheaters and we would never do that to you guys."said Vida and kissed Nagihiko on the cheek. He didn't by it.

"Well Nagi what do you have to say?"asked Kairi. He didn't answer at first cause he wanted to make sure his theroy was true.

"Their lying. I can tell."said Nagihiko. Vida, Lucy, Annemarie, Ciara, and Sarah were shocked.'_How the hell did he know!'_thought Vida.

"No were not!"said Lucy. Nagihiko went up to Vida and took off her wig. Kukai did the same with Lucy and Ikuto did the same with Sarah.

"Janice! Rayna!"said the boys. Janice and Rayna didn't know what to do so they ran out of the Royal Garden.

"Start explaining."demanded Kukai. Crystal, Ciara, and Annemarie started explaining about Janice and Rayna's scheme and how they felt about it.

"Nagi are they telling the truth?"asked Ikuto.

"Yes yes they are. I think you should explain this to the girls."said Nagihiko. The other guys nodded. The three girls sighed but nodded.

Lunch

Utau, Yaya, Mimi, Amu, and Rima were peacfully eating lunch when Ciara, Crystal, Annemarie, Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, Shinji, and Nagihiko came up to them.

"Um...hi?"asked Amu unsure of what to say.

"Don't you three have something to explain?"asked Ikuto. Ciara, Crystal, and Annemarie nodded and started explaining Janice and Rayna's scheme and how they felt about it again.

"So when you said you were only using me. That was a lie?"asked Rima.

"Yes. Your a really good friend Rima, I would never say that to someone who has been so nice to me. Janice made me say it so you girls would be weak or something."said Ciara.

"We would love to be friends with all of you on a clear page but we have to go soon."said Crystal.

"Go? Where are you girls going?"asked Yaya.

"Ciara and I have to go back to our old school in Florida."said Crystal.

"And I have to go back to my old school in Hawaii."said Annemarie.

Meanwhile

Rayna and Janice decided to go get a pizza since they couldn't go back to Seiyo if they wanted to get in trouble.

"Now what are we suppose to do?"asked Rayna eating a piece of her pizza.

"We continue with the plan."said Janice.

"But what's the point. The guys found out who we are so they won't love us."said Rayna.

"You don't get it do you. If those girls never existed they could've been ours and we have a secret weapon with us."said Janice. An egg came out next to her. It was striped with black and pink and had a red heart with an arrow through it. It hatched. A girl with black hair and black eyes came out. She had a heart clip with an arow through it. Her clothes was tight black tanktop that had a skull on it, black and red striped skirt with a chain dangling, black boots, and fishnet gloves.

"What are you looking at!"snapped the chara.

"Calm down she's a friend. This is Nao."said Janice.**(Whoever read The Ghost Mystery remember Nao?)**

"You have a chara too. So do I."said Rayna. A purple egg with a blue buttefly came out. It hatched to reveal a chara with brown hair and blue eyes like Rayna, she had on a blue tanktop, purple jacket, purple and blue plaid skirt, purple flats, and had blue butterfly wings.

"Hi I'm Miyako nice to meet you! I'm Rayna's would be self to be more free and kind in life!"said Miyako.

"Your weak! I'm Nao and I'm Janice's would be self to be more devious and evil!"said Nao.

"What an intresting chara you have Janice."said Rayna sweat dropping.

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked Janice annoyed.

"N-nothing."stuttered Rayna.

After School

"Yaya!"said Kairi. Yaya, Utau, Rima, Mimi, and Amu were walking out of the school when Kairi called out Yaya's name.

"Good luck Yaya."chuckled Amu and they went off without her.

"What's up Kairi?"asked Yaya.

"I'm really sorry for blaming you for cheating."said Kairi,

"It's ok. I just wish I could get my Kairi back."said Yaya.

"Wish granted. Yuiki Yaya will you go out with me?"asked Kairi.

"I'd love to!"said Yaya and kissed him. Then the two walked off holding hands.

"Here I'll walk you home."offered Kairi. She took his offer and they walked out of the school hand in hand.

"Rima!"said Nagihiko. Rima, Mimi, Amu, and Utau were walking home talking about Yaya and Kairi.

"Don't keep him waiting."said Mimi then chuckled. Utau, Mimi, and Amu left.

"Rima. I know this is kind of stupid after I over reacted-"he kept babbling on but Rima silenced him by placing her lips on his.

"Yes I'll go out with you again."said Rima. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"I'll walk you home."said Nagihiko. He walked her home her clutching his arm.

"Mimi!"said Shinji. She waved bye to Utau and Amu.

"Mimi! Will you forgive me for being such an idiot?"asked Shinji.

"Let me guess your next question was will you go out with me?"asked Mimi. He nodded.

"Then yes to both."said Mimi and kissed him.

"Walk you home if you want?"asked Shinji. She nodded. They walked off with his arm around her waist.

"Utau!"said Kukai.

"Looks like your turn. See ya later Utau."said Amu giggling.

"Yes Kukai?"asked Utau.

"Can you ever forgive me for hurting you again? And take me back?"asked Kukai. She pretended to be thinking about it.

"I don't know...ok! But you have to treat me to ramen now."said Utau joking with him. He chuckled and kissed her.

"Ok. Race you to the ramen shop!"said Kukai and they ran off.

"Amu!"said Ikuto. Amu turned.

"Hai?"asked Amu.

"I was just coming to you to tell you something."said Ikuto. He looked nervous.

"Well what is it?"asked Amu.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass to you."said Ikuto.

"Apology accepted."said Amu.

"So...wanna go get ice cream?"asked Ikuto.

"Sure!"she said and kissed him. She knew that also ment will you go out with me in Ikuto's language.

The next day.

Janice, Rayna, Ciara, Crystal, and Annemarie weren't at school the next day. The guardians knew that Janice and Rayna wouldn't show their face here and that Ciara, Crystal and Annemarie were packing to go back to America.

"You girls are keeping in touch with Ciara, Crystal, and Annemarie right?"asked Nagihiko. The guardians were walking to school together.

"Hai. They told us that Janice and Rayna have a plan on how to get rid of us."said Utau.

"We have to be on guard at all times then."said Ikuto. They all nodded and went to their classes.

* * *

**Since I have no more ideas on this chapter I'm ending it right here. I'm typing faster now so updates will be faster. Keep checking my profile for updates and other stuff.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION!  
**

**Who would win in a game of one on one basketball? Kukai or Ikuto?**

**R&R!**

**~Melody-chan~**


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing has happened for a week now. No one has heard anything from Janice or Rayna.

"Their planning something. I can feel it."said Kairi. They were all in the Royal Garden discussing the problem at hand.

"She hasn't been online in a while so I don't know what she's planning."said Mimi.

"We should stilll keep our guard up."said Tadase. However, on the inside he wished they were never caught because if they weren't he would have Mimi in his arms right now. They ended the meeting and went home with their boyfriend/girlfriend escept for Tadase who walked home alone.

Rima and Mimi were walking peacefully to school the next day when someone pulled them into an alley.

"What? Who are you?"Rima asked in a fearfull voice. They heard a laugh.

"Show yourself!"demanded Mimi. She sounded confident but was truly scared.

"Oh your so stupid Rima! And your more stupid Mimi!"snapped a voice. They heard the person before. Rima and Mimi racked through their brains and tried to remember who it was.

"Janice!"they both exclaimed at the same time.

"That's right. You took Nagi away from me and you took Rima away from me. If I can't have him you can't."she said. Then their worlds was only black. The last thing Mimi saw was Janice going toward them with a rope.

Amu, Yaya, and Utau were talking away while walking to school when they saw Rima and Mimi get pulled into an alley.

"Rima! Mimi!"they yelled. They ran into the alley to see Janice and Rayna tying up Rima and Mimi who was unconsious.

"Well looks like our job will be much easier."said Rayna.

Character Nari

Evil Spirit(Janice)

"W-what! You can character nari!"exclaimed Utau."When did you get a chara!"added Yaya.

"That doesn't matter right now. Now you will meet a terrible fate for getting in our way."said Rayna.

"Devil's Spear!"said Janice. She took out a trident like Utau but shot a lazer out. Utau and Yaya were hit but Amu dodged just in time. Janice used Devil's Spear on Amu again. Amu dodged it once more before crashing into trash cans and getting tied up by Rayna. The Mimi, Rima, Amu, Utau, and Yaya were now all unconsious.

After school the guys were walking out of the school wondering where the girls were.

"Why weren't they at school today?"asked Nagihiko.

"Maybe they were all sick."suggested Tadase. Nagihiko, Kairi, Kukai, Shinji, and Ikuto stared at him. Ikuto even smacked him upside the head.

"That would be impossible that they would all be sick on the same day. Escpecially when they looked perfectly healthy when we last saw them."said Kairi being the smartest to know this."Well sorry for trying to help."Tadase muttered.

"Let's check their homes."said Kukai. Kairi, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Ikuto nodded at the more logical thing to do. First they decided to go to Amu's house.

"Is Amu here?"Ikuto asked. Sadly the person at the door was Mr. Hinamori. First he screamed."What are you boys doing here! And why do you want my Amu-chan!"and the guys sweat dropped. If it wasn't for Mrs. Hinamori coming and saving them Mr. Hinamori would've beat them to death with a broom.

"Gomen. Amu-chan isn't here right now. I thought she would be with you boys actually."said Mrs. Hinamori. Her husband screamed but everyone ignored him.

"She wasn't at school today and neither were the other guraidan girls."said Ikuto. Mr. Hinamori calmed down and looked at him strangely.

"Amu-chan left to school today. I saw her go out the door. I also saw her leave with her friends Yaya and Utau."said Mr. Hinamori."Then where are they?"asked Kairi.

"You boys stay here. I'm calling the other parents. You boys go into the living room."said Mrs. Hinamori going into the kitchen with her husband following. They went in the living room.

"Hey."said a voice. They looked around but saw no one with them. Suddenly Ami appeared, well in ghost form. They stared in shock, this was unreal! She looked different though. Her hair was now longer, and her wardrobe was something Amu would wear.

"Amu's in trouble. Rima, Utau, Yaya, Mimi, and Amu were kindapped by Janice and Rayna. Their at the docks, Pier #24. Hurry Janice and Rayna have a horrible plan for them. Please save them!"said Ami before dissapearing.

"Ok the other parents are coming do you boys want any food..."said Mrs. Hinamori going into the living room with a platter of cookies but no one was their.

"Where did they go?"asked Mr. Hinamori who was behind her.

Meanwhile at Peir #24

Amu, Rima, Utau, and Yaya woke up and saw themselves tied up in a corner of an abandoned building.

"Where are we?"asked Yaya.

"Peir #24."said Rayna coming out of the shadows.

"Mimi. Do you have a plan?"Amu whispered. No answer. She looked around and saw that Mimi wasn't their.

"Mimi's not here. Janice is torturing her."said Rayna. The girls stared at her in shock. Rayna sighed.

"Look I didn't even want to kidnap you but Janice made me. She's gone insane with this scheme of her's."said Rayna.

"Then why don't you I don't know...Let us go!"yelled Utau.

"Can't do that. Janice will get pissed at me."said Rayna.

"Yeah you really didn't want to go with this plan at all."said Rima sarcastically.

"Hey at least I know when I give up! Janice is so stuborn that I might even let you go. This plan has gone way to far."said Rayna crossing her arms. She was about to go back in the shadows when Utau screamed."Hey what about letting us go!"yelled Utau pissed off. Rayna turned around.

"I said maybe right? I didn't say I would. I'll think about it though."said Rayna and left.

"Man this is crap."muttered Rima.

"I wonder how Mimi is doing."said Yaya. Then the door bust open to reveal Janice in her character nari with a smirk on her face. She left the room without a word or second glance to them.

"I hope Mimi's ok."said Amu worridely. A couple minutes after trying to brake out of the ropes Mimi burst out of the room as Moon Peace. When they thought they would be saved Mimi fainted falling to the ground.

"Mimi!"they exclaimed. She undid her character nari. She unlocked the cage the charas were trapped in.

"Arigato Pamela."they said.

Character Nari

Amulet Heart

Lunatic Charm

Dear Baby

Clown Drop

The five broke out of their ropes and rushed to Mimi. They kept yelling her name over and over until her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Thank goodness."said Amu. Mimi sat up. They noticed how she was very injured. She had brusies and cuts all over herself.

"What happened? What did Janice do to you?"asked Yaya.

_Flashback in Mimi's P.O.V_

_I woke up to this dark dirty room with only Janice standing un front of me, my wrists and ankels were_

"_Finally your awake bitch."said Janice. She was also in character transformation. She used Devil's Spear on me. I hit the wall hard and my body was hurting all over._

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me Janice? What did I ever do to you?"I asked. Why was I the only the being tortured!_

_"Why? You want to know why? You are the reason Rima's not my friend anymore! The reason that I'm not with Nagi! Your the reason I made up this scheme and how my life is crap!"she exclaimed and hit me again with Devil's Spear. I thought she would hit me again but she walked towards the door._

"_I'm coming back later to finish you off and I'll do it slow and painfully."she said and left the room. Pamela came out from behind a crate I didn't see earlier and floated to me._

"_Mimi!"she exclaimed untying the ropes around my wrists and ankels. Mimi just laid their on the ground but grogidy sat up._

"_Pamela...arigato. Character Nari."I whispered._

_Character Nari_

_Moon Peace_

"_Lunar Eclipse."I said. I busted down the door and walked out a few steps. My legs couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed on the ground._

_End of Flashback and Mimi's P.O.V:_

Utau, Amu, Rima, and Yaya helped Mimi stand up but when they did a cage fell on them.

"Like I said to Mimi. You girls are never going to escape."said Janice coming into the room with Rayna by her side. Amu went up to the cage bars but as soon as she touched them she was imediately electricuted. She fell to her knees panting.

"Did I forget to mention that the bars hold 1.2 million giga wots. Rayna's clever invention I might add. None of your attacks will work either so don't waste your breath and if you say anything nasty to me then your in for a little shock."said Janice. She held up a romote with only a red dial. Right now it was set to one. Janice turned the dial to two. The next minute the girls were shocked with electricity.

"So no escaping or you'll get a shocking. Kay. Well be back later Rayna and I are gonna go get food. Don't worry we'll get you somethin. Maybe."said Janice and left again but not before Rayna secretly pressed a button on the wall.

**I know hard to believe I spent this long on this chapter but I ran out of ideas halfway through.**

**R&R!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for a not sooner update! This was the best i could do! Oh yeah school's coming up for me so slower updates. Very sorry!**

* * *

After Janice and Rayna left the room and closed the door the girls think of a plan on how to escape.

"Maybe if we try to do an attack the bars will brake open."suggested Yaya.

"That could work but the little evil bitch said it wasn't gonna work."said Utau.

"Hey she could be lying. She has lied before."said Rima. They all took the chance.

"Nightmare Loreali!"

"Heart Rod!"

"Juggling Party!"

"Go Go Little Duckies!"

"Lunar Eclipse!"

The bars burst open.

"Looks like she was lying."said Mimi. Utau went over to where the button Rayna pressed was.

"Or Rayna did us a favor we have to thank her for later. She pressed a button to take out all the electricity out of the bars."said Utau gesturing to the button.

"Well when we arrest them we have to say only to put Rayna in jail for half the time Janice is put in their."said Rima.

"Let's tell the cops later right now we gotta get out of here."said Mimi. When they went to the door it was locked and their attacks wouldn't brake it.

"How about we just brake down the wall."suggested Utau. She used Nightmare Lorealai on the wall but nothing.

"Looks like they rigged the building somehow. Rayna's really smart."said Amu.

"Now what are we suppose to do?"asked Yaya sighing.

Meanwhile the boys were running to Peir 24.

"Here it is Peir 24!"yelled Kukai. He tried the door knob but it wouldn't budge. Then he started banging hitting and kicking the door. The others sweat dropped. Then they heard footsteps and Rayna and Janice's voices.

"Shit! Hide!"Ikuto whispered loudly. They hid around the side of the peir and popped their heads out.

"Well that was good food."said Rayna.

"Yeah. Why did we bring them some though?"asked Janice. They noticed she was carrying a box.

"Cause would you rather kill them with starvation or yourself?"asked Rayna putting a key in the door knob.

"Good point."said Janice and they both went inside forgeting to close the door behind them.

"Let's get inside."whispered Kairi. The others nodded and snuck quietly inside. When they were inside they saw the girls in a cgae slowly eating their small box of food.

"Your lucky were even giving you girls food after you tried to escape."said Janice snarling. The girls didn't say anything.

"We don't know how you girls got out but Rayna's sure not to let that happen again."said Jancie smirking. The girls didn't say anything.

"Hump. Not talking huh. Well this should make you scream."said Janice taking out her remote she set the dial to 2 and the girls were electricuted. The boys watched in shock as the girls got shocked with electricity. Kukai had to hold back himself and Ikuto to make sure they don't kill Janice right then and their.

The girls were tired and their bodies ached from pain. Then Janice turned the dial to 3 and the girls were shocked again but with way more power. After that Janice and Rayna left to a movie or something leaving the girls unconsious. After a few minutes of making sure Janice and Rayna were gone they jumped out. Nagihiko ran to the cage bars but as soon as he touched them he was shocked with electricity. He fell to his knees panting.

"Nagi you ok?"asked Kukai putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Looks like they thought of everything."said Nagihiko standing up.

"Ok we'll need a egg beater, one of those crates, a metal bar, and.."started Kairi but Ikuto tuned out what he was saying because he had another idea in mind. Ikuto grabbed a stray brick. He snuck behind Shinji and hit him upside the head with it.

"Are you crazy!"they yelled.

Character Nari

Black Lynx

"We can't show him our character naris."said Ikuto then he used slash claw to slash the bars down and undid his character nari. Then Shinji started waking up.

"What happened?"he asked rubbing his head. Ikuto picked up a piece of wood and showed it to him.

"This fell and hit you upside the head. You were unconsious for a couple minutes."said Ikuto throwing the wood away but after he did their was a crash but he didn't care.

"Oh. Hey how did you guys break down the cage?"he asked. Crap. Ikuto hadn't thought of that part.

"Um..I was checking on you so I don't know. Kairi how did you guys open the cage?"asked Ikuto. He chose Kairi because he was the smartest. Kairi glared at him.

"Well for once I sat back and let Nagi figure everything out."said Kairi pointing at Nagihiko and Nagihiko glared at him.

"Well we took the wood that hit you in the head and broke the bars down with the help of Kukai."said Nagihiko smiling.

"Oh nice idea Nagi."said Shinji high fiving they heard a groan and looked down to see that the girls were slowly waking up. The boys helped the girls help.

"How did you guys..."started Amu but didn't finish because she had to put a hand up to hold her head upright.

"We'll explain later we just now we all need to get out of this place."said Ikuto. The guys each carried their girls bridal style, except for Tadase, and ran out of Peir 24 and to Amu's house since that's where all the parents were their discussing about their missing child. When they got their Tadase knocked on the door and Mrs. Hinamori soon answered.

"The girls! Their safe!"she exclaimed and let them in. the boys set the girls on the couch and stepped a few feet back to let the parrents reunite with their child. Well at least the mothers did the fathers approaced the boys.

"Where did you find my daughter?"asked Mr. Tsukiyomi sternly. This scared the boys even Ikuto and this was his own father!

"P-Peir 24. I-In a cage."stuttered Kukai since he was the one dating this man's daughter and cause he had the most courage out of all of them right now to talk.

"What!"exclaimed the fathers. The boys now knew what trouble they were getting in with these men.

"Who took them! Why are they only half consious right now! What did you boys do to them!"yelled Mr. Mashiro.

"T-This girl J-Janice. Sh-She took them and e-elctracuted them in the c-cage."stuttered Nagihiko so nervous he was sweating buckets, he had never seen Rima's dad so scary.

"What!"exclaimed the fathers again. Now the boys were so scared it made hell seem like their favorite place in the world.

"Who is this girl Janice?"asked Mr. Hinamori only a little more calm then the other fathers but was still furious.

"She used to be Rima's friend. But she hates Mimi because she thinks Mimi took Rima away from her and she hates the other girls because their friends with Mimi."said Ikuto trying to sound casual. He didn't add the part about Janice and Rayna also wanted to date them because that would only cause more trouble for them.

"Why that little skank. I always knew Rima never liked her. Mimi's a good kid she would never do that."said Mimi's father, Mr. guessed he was saying that so the other fathers don't get the wrong idea about his daughter.

"Yeah it wasn't Mimi's fault. Janice was just overcome with jealousy."said Shinji also making sure these men don't get the wrong idea.

"Well where does this girl live?"asked Mr. Yuiki. Now the men were less mad at the boys and the boys eased up.

"Near the bus stop where the schools that are to far away need to use but before we saved your daughter they said they were going to go to a movie."said Kairi polietely.

"Well thank you boys for saving our daughters."said the fathers and they all shook heads.

With the girls the mothers helped treated their brusies. They also heard the conversation with their husbands and daughters boyfriends.

"Poor girls. That little beast Janice."muttered Mrs. Mashiro. The girls groaned and sat up.

"Where are we?"asked Utau rubbing her head. Now everyone was crowding around them.

"Your very brave boyfriends saved you."said Mrs. Hinamori. Each of the girls smiled and hugged their boyfriends much to the fathers dispite.

"You guys are so sweet."said Amu and gave Ikuto a peck on the lips.

"Anything for you girls."said Nagihiko. Rima was sitting in his lap and Mr. Mashiro was glaring at him.

"Well we owe you guys big time for saving us from that little witch."said Mimi sitting next to Shinji who had his arm around her shoulder. Then she kissed him.

"Ok ok enough with all this lovey dovey stuff. We need to call the authorites."said Mr. Tsukiyomi enough of Utau and Kukai going googly eyes to each other.

"Right. We will be their too. Kids don't get into trouble while were gone."said Mrs. Tsukiyomi and all the parrents left but as soon as they did the teens all left for a date at a dinner resturant except Tadase who secretly left.

After dinner they were walking home when they encountered Tadase in his character nari. No one said anything for a couple minutes.

"Oh hey Tadase where have you been?"asked Kukai with his arm around Utau's shoulders. He didn't say anything but point his staff at them.

"Holy Crown!"everyone jumped out of the way just in time. Everyone landed hard on the ground with their boyfriend/girlfriend next to them.

"What's going on Tadase?"asked Amu standing up with the help of Ikuto.

"What's going on? What's going on is my revenge!"he yelled and used Holy Crown again this time aiming at Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto held Amu in his arms and jumped onto a tree nearbye where he set her down.

"What revenge!"asked Yaya.

"My revenge for you girls!"said Tadase and used Holy Crown again aiming at Yaya and Kairi this time. Kairi character changed fast enough to block the attack with his wooden swords.

"Damn it."muttered Tadase pissed off at himself.

"What the hell did we do!"asked Utau. She was pissed off at this Tadase's sudden mood change.

"I loved Amu. She was the love of my life but she chose that filthy cat! Then I secretly loved Utau but she wanted soccer boy! Then I secretly loved Yaya but I knew she liked smart ass over their. I then loved Rima but she went with the cross dresser! So I fell in love with Mimi but she went to that bastard Shinji. So since you girls broke my heart I'm gonna break you girls!"said Tadase usiing Holy Crown on Utau and Kukai who jumped out of the way.

"Just go date Sayya or something then!"yelled Mimi. Tadase glared at her and pointed his staff at her.

"Quiet! I wanted you and only you but you go to that guy who doesn't even have a shugo chara!"yelled Tadase and used Holy Crown again. Shinji pushed Mimi out of the way in time.

"Actually is it this?"asked Shinji taking out a purple and black striped egg. Everyone was shocked.

"W-when did you get a chara!"asked Tadase.

"This morning. I didn't know what it was but I brought it with me in case anything happened to it."said Shinji putting the egg back in his jacket pocket.

"I don't care if you have a chara. I still hate you, all of you!"yelled Tadase and used Holy Crown at Shinji but Mimi saved him.

"Your insane Tadase!"yelled Rima. He didn't say anything but use Holy Crown at her but Nagihiko picked her up and jumped out of the way.

"Minna!"yelled Amu everyone nodded excapet for Shinji who looked confused.

Character Nari

Amulet Heart

Black Lynx

Lunatic Charm

Sky Jack

Clown Drop

Beat Jumper

Dear Baby

Samurai Soul

Moon Peace

"What the hell is going on!"asked Shinji. Mimi went up to him.

"We'll explain later. Just don't get in the way."said Mimi she looked dead serious so Shinji ran behind a trash can and watched.

Kairi brought out his swords and almost stabbed Tadase in the stomach but Tadase backed up and hit his back against the wall.

"Slash Claw!"Ikuto slashed Tadase so he dropped his septer. Then Kukai grabbed Tadase by his collar and lifted him high in the air.

"Beat Dunk!"Nagihiko dunked his basketball straight on Tadase's head. As soon as the ball made contact with Tadase's head Kukai dropped him.

"Nightmare Lorelai!"Utau shot her butterflies at him which made him undo his character nari and fall faster to the

"Tiperope Dancer!"Rima tied Tadase with the help of Yaya's ducks. Rima tied him to a light pole nearbye.

"Spiral Heart!"Amu threw her baton at Tadase and hit him straight in the face.

"Midnight Light!"White orbs surounded her and one hit Tadase making him fall into a deep sleep. They all undid their character nari.

"Someone will find him in the morning. Maybe."said Ikuto no really caring.

"We better get back before our parrents get worried and send the cops after us."said Utau. Everyone nodded and they ran back to Amu's house.

The next day

Tadase wasn't at school which was good for the guardians. That night everyone explained to Shinji about shugo charas. In the middle of the day Tsukasa called the guardians and Shinji in his office.

"What's up Tsukasa?"asked Amu.

"Since now Shinji-kun has a guardian egg we have to make him a Guardian."siad Tsukasa.

"That's great!"exclaimed Mimi hugging Shinji who was smiling.

"Wait what guardian chair will he be?"asked Yaya. Tsukasa thought about it for a minute.

"He will be the Silver Cards."said Tsukasa smiling. Shinji sweat dropped._'What kind of name is that?'_

"Well now get back to class."said Tsukasa. They all left his office and walked slowly to class.

"This is great your a guardian!"said Mimi kissing him.

"Yup and now I know the secret I've been feeling you've all been keeping from me."said Shinji smiling.

"Hey don't think being a guardian is easy. As the cards chair you have to do what we all say and want."said Kukai smirking. Shinji felt like a ton of bricks fell on his head and muttered a great which made everyone laugh and go off to class.

At the end of the day everyone was walking home. Mimi's having her first concert tonight and she was extra excited.

"So you guys are coming right?"asked Mimi.

"For the tenth time yes. We'll be their for you."said Kukai ruffling her hair.

"Crap I just remembered something. Janice and I were having a competition today with our music teacher to see who gets first chair. I've been working my ass off trying to beat her."said Mimi clenching her fist.

"Didn't she go to jail?"asked Amu.

"She did but my teacher said her parrents got her out this morning. I don't even know how she can even compete with me!"said Mimi.

"Well that sucks. Don't worry is he tries anything just call."said Utau. Mimi nodded and ran off yelling about how she wanted to practice her song a couple more times before the concert.

"She's working hard."said Nagihiko.

"Maybe a little too hard. We don't want her to tire herself out to much."said Rima.

"Its Mimi she loves her music. She'll do anything to please herself and her music."said Shinji smiling. Then they all went home.

Meanwhile

"I'm not letting Mimi beat me in this. She might've gotten Nagi and Rima but I'm gonna be number one in the concert no matter what."said Janice staring herself in the mirror.

"Don't go to overboard and get yourself in jail again."said Rayna. They were both in Janice's room preparing for the concert.

"Your just lucky I didn't drag you down with me."said Janice.

"Whatever. I know you have a plan up your sleeve."said Rayna. Janice hid a smirk. She did have a secret plan to destroy Mimi.

* * *

**And that is my chapter!**

**I've suddenly gotten into an intrest with Camp Rock 2 songs so which couple should I do for Wouldn't Change a Thing.**

**I suggest you hear the song first. Now all I need is the couple which is your job everyone! Review what couple you want.**

**Remember the song is**

**Wouldn't Change a Thing- Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I made this sooner because this story is starting to wrap up.**

Mimi was in her room looking at her clothes for the concert again. She has been waiting for today for a long time.

"This is my day. Great now I sound like I'm getting married."said Mimi to herself and then giggled after. She had already finished her homework and was getting dressed for her concert. Mimi wore a nice red shirt, black pants, and black flats. She put on a heart necklace that Shinji gave her, a bracelet the girls gave her for her birthday, earrings from her parrnts, and a hair pin with a red bow.

"Perfect."said Mimi and went to get her flute.

Meanwhile with Janice and Rayna they were picking out a red long sleeve shirt for Janice, black skirt, and black heels. She wore a star necklace, pearl earrings, and a hot pink bracelet Rayna let her borrow.

"Are you sure you should be wearing heels?"asked Rayna.

"Yes. Everyone wears heels."said Janice.

"Your turning into that bitch from Seiyo Sayya."said Rayna.

"Whatever."muttered Janice but she knew Rayna was right. She had been in Seiyo way to long but was releavied she doesn't have to anymore.

"At least I don't have to go to that school anymore. Come on out. I gotta go to the stage now."said Janice. Rayna and Janice left Janice's house in different directions.

When Mimi reached the concert place which was at Seiyo Janice was already their. When Janice saw her she glared at Mimi hard which Mimi returned with a glare.

"Mimi."said Janice with hate.

"Janice."said Mimi taking out her flute. They sat on the chairs on the stage and waited for their band teacher.

"You know that I'm going to win."said Janice. She sounded determined which made Mimi a little nervous but she stayed strong.

"No your not. I will win cause unlike you just joining to beat me I am doing this because I love music."said Mimi. Janice turned her head to look at her.

"Oh yeah I worked my ass off to get this far just because I don't like you. I might hate you but I really want this and no one is gonna stop me."said Janice and turned her head back so that she was facing foreward again. This shocked Mimi a bit but kept her stance.

"Well then good luck."said Mimi studying her music again even though she kinda knew it by heart. She saw from the corner of her eye Janice nod which made her smile a bit. Then their band teacher came in.

"Hey girls sorry to keep you two waiting."she said putting her bag on the ground. She had shoulder length brown hair wuth yellow highlights and dark brown eyes with glasses. She was pretty young about twenty-eight which was one reason she got along great with her students.

"Its alright sensei."they both said at the same time.

"Ok now who wants to go first?"asked their teacher.

"I will."said Janice being the brave one. At how confident Janice sounded made Mimi lose some of her courage.

"Ok Janice. Play Sir Duke."said their teacher.**(Type in Sir Duke concert band on youtube to hear this song)** Janice nodded. She played perfectly and Mimi's stomach started to churn.

"Very good. Mimi your turn."said their teacher. Mimi put her flute to her lips and started playing._'Focus Focus. This is all you ever wanted.'_Mimi thought and suddenly all her nervousness went away. When she finished she blew a sigh of relief and looked at her teacher.

"Well both of you did wonderful but first chair will go to Mimi. I'm sorry Janice but you were a little off on the solo."said the teacher. Mimi didn't show it but she was jumping for joy. Janice however was raging mad but just nodded her head calmly. Their teacher left to a room to talk with some other important people and Janice left to the bathroom leaving Mimi alone.

"I did it."muttered Mimi not believing it and then smiling big. She looked around to make sure no one was around before jumping up and down squealing with joy.

"Wahoo! I did it-WOAH!" squealed Mimi. She was so busy jumping she didn't notice her jump too close to the edge of the stage until she accidently jumped off. Mimi closed her eyes tightly prepared for a hard impact but came to a soft one. She opened her eyes to see that Shinji caught her bridal style.

"Arigato Shinji but what are you doing here?" asked Mimi blushing slightly.

"Well I thought I came to cheer you on and good thing I did. You already got first chair don't want you to break a bone." said Shinji and kissed her.

"Um Shinji can you put me down now?" asked Mimi a little embaressed. Shinji reluctantly set her down and she gave him a peck on the lips before jumping back on stage.

"Be careful this time." said Shinji. Mimi just stuck her touge out at him and Shinji winked at her.

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom Janice was crying over a sink.

"W-Why? Why does she always win? Why can't I for once?" Janice muttered. She didn't see but Rayna came out of a stall surprised. Rayna was here to see if Janice got the part but had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey what happened?" Rayna asked going up to her.

"I didn't get the part and its just not fair. When I was little I got everything. I was number one now I'm nothing. I have nothing. Music was all I had left." muttered Janice. This made Rayna clench her fist and glare at Janice's back.

"Maybe its karma. You tried to kill Mimi and you get this. You deserve this Janice, your just to mean, stuborn, and self centered to realize it." said Rayna starting to walk out of the bathroom but stopped at the door way.

"And by the way if you and Mimi switched lives then she wouldn't have came up with that stupid scheme. She would've let you have what you have cause she's nice enough unlike you." said Rayna and finally left Janice alone.

Rayna's words hurt Janice a lot but she new they were true. Janice cleaned herself up and came out of the bathroom looking decent.

_'I lost my only friend left and I'm gonna get her back. No matter what.' _thought Janice with determination.

**_Time Skip_**

Now the other band members were coming in. Mimi was placed at the front door to give people programs. Her smiles brightened when the guardians came. Janice saw from afar and her eyes drooped a little. Janice wished she had a friend left.

"Hey Mimi. Congrats on getting first chair." said Amu.

"Thanks. Now go take your seats." said Mimi.

"Come on can't we hang out with you for a bit?" asked Yaya pouting. Mimi thought about it and finally said fine but they have to help her pass out forms and help tech crew set up the band, chorus, and orchestra set up.

"I don't get it I thought it was only band." said Kukai lifting a chair in place.

"Did you forget that I told you I was in chorus Kukai?" asked Utau a little pissed that her boyfriend wasn't listening to her.

"And that I told you I was in orchestra." said Ikuto. Mimi giggled and left to the band room to talk with her friends.

Meanwhile the guardians were helping out.

"Rayna what are you doing here?" asked Rima noticing Rayna sitting in one of the seats in the auditorium.

"I came here to cheer on Janice and Mimi and I'm also in chorus. Thanks for not letting me go to jail by the way." said Rayna going up to them.

"Well you were the reason we escaped and your not as insane as Janice." said Utau shaking hands with Rayna to show peace.

"Janice isn't insane just jealous. She's also gone a little mad with power. Oh I forgot to mention that Annemarie, Ciara, and Crystal are coming back soon." said Rayna smiling.

"That's great. Well see you soon." said Amu. They all said their goodbyes. The guardians were happy everything was ok with Rayna now and that they were al friends. Now they just had to make sure Janice didn't try anything.

Shinji was walking aimlessly down the halls of the school when he bumped into Janice on the third floor. She was a little surprised to see him and so was he with her.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be at the band room preparing?" asked Shinji. Shinji was a nice guy so he gave people lots of chances.

"Why would you care? I tried to kill your girlfriend which I now kind of now regret." said Janice looking out the window nearbye them.

"I give people a lot of chances, a habit a gotta break. Why would you regret trying to kill Mimi? I thought you hated her." said Shinji looking out the window next to Janice.

"I think I always knew in my heart that she was alright. Looks like my jealousy got the better of me. I owe her an apology and I know that. I was crazy enough to think this scheme would work. I also owe an apology to everyone not just Mimi. I'm sorry I made your life hell." said Janice.

"The fact that you apologized is good. Most people like you would continue and hate the person. So are we ok?" asked Shinji holding his hand out. Janice looked at it and shook his hand.

"Guess this last scheme will never be used and that's exactly how I want it." said Janice taking out a folded piece of paper that read in nice pink ink _Scheme _and threw it out the window.

"Good now get back down their." siad Shinji smiling. Janice smiled back at him and ran away._'Arigato Shinji.'_ thought Janice and thought of a scheme, which she has been good at lately, to get her Rayna back but this time she's gonna settle it by talking to her after the concert.

After the orchestra got on stage the chorus and band members were ordered to stay quiet as not to disturb the audience. Janice took her chance and decided to talk to Mimi.

"Hey Mimi." said Janice. Mimi turned and her face fell a little when she saw Janice.

"Oh hey Janice. What's up?" asked Mimi not letting her guard down in case Janice tried anything.

"I want to say I'm sorry for trying to kill you, I was jealous and stupid and I didn't mean to hurt you." said Janice. She sounded sincer which made mimi calm down a bit but still wasn't taking a chance.

"Then why did you try?" asked Mimi. She was getting more curious.

"I guess I let jealousy overcome me. I'm very sorry. I hope we can be friends and put this whole mess behind us." said Janice putting out her hand. Mimi was shocked that Janice wanted to be friends but smiled and shook her hand.

"Alright!" said Mimi. Janice smiled back at her.

* * *

The orchestra was almost done with their concert and Ikuto got his solo. Amu watched in awe as he played.

After the orchestra was done with their part of the concert the tech crew were taking the chairs out and putting mini bleachers for the chorus members to stand on. In chorus was Rayna, Utau, and surprisingly Amu. Amu was forced to join a couple months ago after one of their students moved and they needed someone. Janice watched from the back stage side door window as Rayna sang her heart out. Janice payed a lot of attention on their last song We Are The World.

(_Italics- Entire Chorus _Underline- A Solo **Bold- two- three people singing**)

_There comes a time when we head a ceartin call_

_When the world must come together as one_

_There are people dying_

_And its time to lend a hand to life_

_The greatest girt of all_

_We can't go on and pretneding day by day_

_That someone, somewhere will soon make a change_

_We are all apart of God's great big family_

_And the truth, you know love is all we need_

_We are the world_

_We are the children_

_We are the ones who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making_

_Were saving our own lives_

_It's true we'll make a better day_

_Just you and me_

Utau stepped off bleacher things and took a microphone from the chorus teacher. Amu secretly stepped off too behind her.

Utau-

Well send them your heart

So they know that someone cares

And their lives will be stronger and free

Utau handed the microphone to Amu and stood behind her as she sang

As God has shown us, by turning stones to bread

And so we all must lend a helping hand

Amu and Utau stayed where they were with Amu holding the microphone.

_We are the world_

_We are the children_

_We are the ones who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making_

_Were saving our own lives_

_It's true we'll make a better day_

_Just you and me_

Amu and Utau quickly stepped back up with Rayna who snuck down.

**When your down and out**

**When their seems no hope at all**

Rayna-

But if you just believe

There's no way can fall

Well, well, well let us realize

That a change can only come

Utau and Amu-

**When we stand together as one**

They gave the microphone to their teacher and went back to their places.

_We are the world_

_We are the children_

_We are the ones who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_Were saving our own lives_

_But it's true we'll make a better day_

_Just you and me_

The chorus started clapping in beat and so did the audience

_We are the world_

_We are the children_

_We are the ones who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making_

_Were saving our own lives_

_It's true we'll make a better day_

_Just you and me_

Amu, Utau, and Rayna all stepped down and took the microphone again.

**We are the world**

**We are the children**

**We are the ones who make a brighter day**

**So let's start giving**

**There's a choice we're making**

**Were saving our own lives**

**It's true we'll make a better day**

**Just you and me**

Everyone in chorus stepped down and held hands singing in harmony.

_We are the world_

_We are the children_

_We are the ones who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making_

_Were saving our own lives_

_It's true we'll make a better day_

_Just you and me_

Their was an applause as the song ended and everyone bowed. After their chorus teacher said some words they left the stage and the tech crew started bringing in some chairs for the jazz band. Jazz band was just smaller then the concert band and only playing three short songs, which Mimi, Kukai and Rima, who was forced in it. Rima was on piano while Mimi was on trumpet. The first one was Afro Blue where she got a short solo. The next song was Night Train where Mimi got another short solo with her two trumpet friends and one saxophone friend. Their last song was Sing, Sing, Sing which Kukai got two big drum solos in that was so big they thought he was gonna break the drums.

After that the real concert band came in with their real drummer and pianoist. Their teacher was nice enough to let her students anounce the songs. Their first song was I'm a Believer. Second was Transformers where right after they played What I've Done which took the breath out of Mimi and Janice cause of their high parts. Their next song had a strange title 25 or 6 to 4. Their next song was Thriller which Mimi had to switch from her flute to trumpet since the flute was only playing the lower parts and Janice announced it. Next was Carry On My Wayward Son which Mimi announced and switched back to her flute. The last song was their favorite Sir Duke. They had four solos. One with Mimi, another with a trumpet, another with guitar, and finally Mimi sings. When her solo came Mimi was nervous but was perfect anyway. When it was her turn to sing she stood up and took the microphone from her teacher. Just as Mimi was about to sing a sharp object wizzed by her and knocked the microphone right out of her hands. Everyone was yelling, gasping, and just plain scared. The guardians all turned to see Tadase, in his character nari, was the one who threw a poison dart at Mimi.

"Tadase!" the guardians yelled. Tadase pointed his spear at them.

"Holy Crown!" the guardians except Mimi, who was still on the stage, jumped out of the way and so did some audience members nearbye. The audience and band members left quickly so only Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Mimi, Shinji, Janice, Rayna, and Tadase were left.

"Minna!" yelled Yaya everyone nodded.

"Us too." said Rayna and Janice nodded.

Character Nari

Amulet Heart

Black Lynx

Clown Drop

Beat Jumper

Lunatic Charm

Sky Jack

Dear Baby

Samurai Soul

Moon Peace

Evil Spirit

Free Angel**(Rayna)**

In Rayna's character nari she was dressed in a blue tanktop, purple jacket, blue and purple plaid skirt, white leggings, purple flats, and purple butterfly wings.

"Nightmare Loreali!" Utau aimed at Tadase except he dodged it.

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

"Blaze Shoot!" Even with Kukai and Nagihiko's attacks combined missed Tadase and crashed together into a wall.

"Tiperope Dancer!" When Rima tried tying him up somehow Rima got tied up in her own ropes.

"Merry Merry!" Yaya tried making him fall asleep but fell asleep herself while Tadase was still wide awake. Kairi tried to stab Tadase but ended since Tadase kept dodging he ended up stabbing his swords into a wall.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto was close enough to leave a small scratch mark on Tadase's face before crashing into a wall making a big hole in it.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu tried hitting him in the face but he dodged it and her baton flew out of the room. Soon their was a crash heard.

"Lunar Eclipse!" Mimi shot her orb at him but Tadase used Holy Crown and it just came right back at her making her make a big hole in the stage.

"Angel's Bow!" Rayna brought out a bow and shot it straight at Tadase who dodged it easy.

"Devil's Orb!" Janice made an energy orb, like Mimi but black, and shot it at Tadase who was so surprised she was even helping didn't dodge it in time and got shot.

"Janice why are you helping us?" asked Kairi this was even more confusing for him to figure out.

"I figured it as an apology for trying to kill your girlfriends. And I'm sorry I tried to." said Janice giving them all a small smile. They were all shocked but accepted her apology.

"Just because you have her doesn't mean you can beat me." said Tadase.

"Its eleven against one. How are you gonna win?" asked Kukai.

"Watch me." said Tadase and did Holy Crown Special which trapped them all in a big yellow jello crown thing. however Utau used her trident and broke the jello thing. Tadase then brought out his sword and lunged at them. Shinji who was on the floor watching all this felt something move in his jacket pocket. He brought out his egg which was starting to crack then it opened.

* * *

**Ok competition time everyone! Choose what kind of chara should come out of Shinji's egg. Sporty, animal, computer, anything you want! As long as it's not too stupid and can compare to him. So explain what his chara represents. Don't worry about the name though I will handle that.**

**No questions...wait!**

**Next one-shot what song? Any song as long as its appropriate. Also add the couple or couples you want the song to talk about.**

**R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

Shinji had a light glow around him and in front of him his egg hatched. His chara had brown hair, orange shirt with the sleeves and bottom of the shirt ripped, black belt, baggy jeans, fox ears, fox tail and fox paws for hands and feet.

"Hey my name is Kin. Nice to meet you! I'm your would be self to be more sneaky and stealthy. " said the chara smiling.

"Hi Kin nice to meet you." said Shinji smiling at the little chara.

"Well Shinji your friends need you right now so character nari!" said Kin.

Character Nari

Stealthy Fox

Shinji wore baggy jeans, black belt, sneakers, orange ripped shirt, orange sweat bands, a fox tail and fox ears. The light surrounding him faded away.

"Wow cool." said Shinji. He moved fast enough and sneaky enough to knock the sword out of Tadase's hands.

"Wow that was fast!" exclaimed Kukai.

"Like a fox." muttered Mimi. Tadase quickly retrieved his sword and lunged at Shinji but it only made contact with Ikuto's claws.

"Don't even try Kiddy King." said Ikuto smirking. Tadase just glared but then smirked causing Ikuto to raise his eyebrow in confusion. Tadase's sword turned back to normal.

"Time to show you all my new attack." said Tadase. He pointed his scepter at Kairi and Yaya who were getting scared.

"Prince's Kill!" he shouted and poison darts were shot at them. Kairi picked up Yaya and jumped out of the way in time.

"Tadase your going crazy!" yelled Amu. He glared at her and used Prince's Kill on her. Amu used her pom-poms as a sort of shield to protect herself from the darts.

"Juggling Party!" said Rima throwing her bowling pins at him. Tadase used his scepter to deflect it and used his new attack on her. Rima used Juggling Party again and hit every one of his darts.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau said trying to hit Tadase in the face and she did. The attack sent him straight through a wall and to the front of Seiyo. They ran out of the whole Utau made to see Tadase getting up from the blow. He aimed his scepter at them and shot his poison darts. Sadly one hit Ikuto in the arm. Amu screamed when she saw Ikuto fall to the ground. She ran next to him, crying.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed more tears coming out. The guardians were frozen in shock while Tadase was smirking at the work he had done. Their was a silence as Amu cried over Ikuto's body which was starting to get pale and he was having trouble breathing.

"Amu." Ikuto managed to say. She held his hand tightly more tears spilling out. Her bangs were covering her eyes and she suddenly dropped his hand. Amu stood up without a word and then suddenly she ran toward Tadase with her baton in her hand, ready to hit him in the face with it. She succeeded and sent him right threw the Seiyo gate. Everyone was shocked at her behavior.

"Go Amu-chan! Go Amu-chan!" cheered Miki, Su, and Dia.

"My turn. Lunar Eclipse!" said Mimi. She hit Tadase which sent him flying in the sky. Nagihiko jumped higher then Tadase trying to send him to the ground with beat dunk but Tadase shot one of his darts at him, hitting him in the arm. Nagihiko was sent flying down the the ground.

"Nagi!" Rima yelled. Tears brimmed her eyes as she watched her boyfriend fall. Kukai used his board and caught Nagihiko. He gently set Nagihiko down and Rima ran to him.

"Nagi!" she yelled kneeling next to him, tears blurring her vision. He was holding her hand tightly, his breath was uneven, and he looked as if he was forcing his eyes open.

"Rima-chan." he muttered. Rima let out her tears and held his hand tighter. It hurt Nagihiko emotionally to see Rima cry over him and hurt him more as the dart's poison was starting to spread through his body.

Shinji was passed pissed off at Tadase and was running lighting fast toward him with his fist in the air. Tadase almost shot him with a dart but it hit Yaya instead. She screamed in agony. Kairi caught her before she fell and held her body. Janice was meanwhile wondering where she thought Tadase's tactics seemed so familiar.

"Tadase your going way to far with this plan!" yelled Utau.

"Not even halfway through my plan yet." he said smirking. Suddenly a giant robot came out behind Tadase. The guardians were now thinking that Tadase was insane. However, something about Tadase's plan seemed familiar to Janice.

"Your insane!" shouted Amu.

"Well I didn't think of this plan myself. A plan fell from the sky." he said and took out the note Janice that she threw out the window from before.

"Wow Tadase too stupid to even think up your own plans." said Kukai smirking. Then the robot grabbed Kukai and held him high in the air.

However, when Tadase was talking about his plan Amu changed into Amulet Clover and used Remake Honey to make everyone's injuries healed. How Tadase didn't see it, no one knows. Ikuto used Slash Claw at Tadase which made him drop his dart thing and a gash in his back.

"Damn you Ikuto! Wait how the hell did you recover so fast!" he yelled.

"Blame Amu for that and blame me for this." said Nagihiko who was coming at Tadase with Blaze Shoot. Tadase was knocked into the Seiyo building. Tadase was pushed with so much force he ended up on the other side of the school. Utau used her trident and...

To be continued...

**Sorry I didn't know how to continue so I did this. Sorry I'll try to make it better next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**After I posted crappy chappy bma925 helped me think of this amazing idea on how to end it forever!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Utau used her trident and sliced the arm off the robot that held Kukai. The robot started falling and fell forward crushing a few trees and almost the school.

"Arigato Utau-chan." said Kukai then he winked at her which made Utau blush.

"No time to flirt with your girlfriend Kukai." said Ikuto. Since Utau wasn't playing much attention Tadase came from behind her, about to attack her.

"Utau!" yelled Amu. It was too late though, Tadase was almost about to hit Utau when their was a clang sound. Everyone looked up to see...the one and only Lulu! She was in her Dream Dream transformation but instead of the question mark on her head it was a star. She was holding a gold scepter and was blocking Tadase's attack.

"Lulu!" exclaimed Amu.

"Hey, I thought I come visit when I heard some commotion." she said slightly smiling. She used some more strength to push Tadase away.

"It doesn't matter that you have Lulu. I will still win!" cried Tadase and then did his evil laugh.

"And I thought you were cute." Lulu muttered and lunged at him with her scepter. Clanging noises could be heard as Tadase and Lulu fought each other. Finally Lulu found an advantage point and hit Tadase in the chest sending him flying into a tree.

"Alright Lulu!" Amu cheered.

"Its not over yet Amu." said Ikuto. He was right, Tadase stood up from the, now broken, tree and looked even more determine then he was before. Tadase used Holy Crown and trapped Shinji in a golden jello.

"What was the point of doing that?" asked Janice very confused.

"Look at the jello." said Tadase smirking. They turned to see Shinji suffocating, almost choking in the jello. They looked at it shocked.

"That jello is made up of a poison. In a few seconds your precious Shinji will be dead." Tadase said and started laughing. This got Mimi very pissed off at him.

"You!" she yelled at Tadase and lunged at him starting to punch and kick him over and over. While Mimi was kicking Tadase's ass, Kairi was trying to figure out fast enough how to get Shinji out of the jello.

"Kairi do you go anything!" asked Yaya rushingly (is that a word xD)

"I'm thinking!" Kairi yelled not goo under pressure. Then he got it. He used his swords to cute the jello open freeing Shinji, who was about to die if Kairi hadn't save him.

"Shinji? You alright?" asked Nagihiko. Shinji started coughing a little.

"Yeah I'm good. Where's Mimi?" Shinji said.

"She's kicking Tadase's ass." said Rayna. Mimi jumped back to them panting heavily and had some scratch marks all over her body while Tadase had scratches but less then Mimi.

"Is that the best you can do? And I thought you were stronger Mimi." Tadase said which got Mimi even more mad, if possible. Just as Mimi was about to attack him again she collapsed. They were now all furious at Tadase. So they came up with a quick plan: everyone attack him at once. Amu quickly changed back to Amulet Heart with Ran.

Amu used Heart Rod, Ikuto used Slash Claw, Utau used Nightmare Lorelei, Kukai used Golden Victory Shoot, Rima used Juggling Party, Nagihiko used Blaze Shoot, Yaya used her duckies, Kairi used Lighting Blade(I looked up the English one online since I couldn't find the Japanese one), Lulu made a bright light come out of her scepter, Rayna used Angel's Bow, Janice used Devil's Orb, and Shinji used Fox Strike(Description of what it looks like on my profile, might want to scroll down a little though).

As soon as it made in contact with Tadase a bright light shown that blinded everyone. When it finally disappeared Tadase was laying on the ground out of his character nari.

"I think its finally over," Amu muttered panting. They all had used a lot of their energy to defeat Tadase and now they were all tired. Amu had enough strength to switch again with Su and used Remake Honey to heal Mimi. Soon the police came and took Tadase away. At this the guardians thought everything was ok, for now.

3 months later.

"Shugoi!" Yaya exclaimed. The thirteen friends were at the beach. This day was a beautiful day. Sunny, hot, and with a slight breeze too. Utau and Kukai raced to the snack bar while the rest of the girls were laying down blankets to get a tan and the guys were getting ready to go surfing. The charas were all building sandcastles with their mini pails and shovels. When Kukai and Utau came back everyone was having a great time. Utau went over to where the other girls were with her arms full of food.

"Anyone want anything?" she asked. They all practically jumped on her asking for food. Finally Utau just threw the food on a blanket.

"Animals sometimes," she muttered dusting herself off and pulling her sunglasses from her forehead to her eyes. After they got their food they relaxed on their blankets on the sand.

"Everything's been so peaceful since Tadase went to jail and Janice and Rayna became our friends." Amu said and drank from her lemonade.

"Hey, when is Tadase getting out of jail anyway?" Rayna asked.

"He gets out next week, but he has to stay exactly 100 yards away from all of us," Utau said.

"Well that's a relief," Janice said and ate her chips. Suddenly sand started flying everywhere.

"Oi! Whoever you are cut it out!" Rima exclaimed furious. They looked to see the charas fighting in the sand.

"Guys! Guys! CUT IT OUT!" Amu yelled and sent the charas flying. Most of the people nearby stared at her and whispered.

"Who is that girl talking to?"  
"I don't know, maybe she's crazy."  
"I think she might be mental."

"Get back to your own lives!" Amu yelled annoyed. They quickly ran away from her thinking she was more crazy.

"Gomenasai," the charas said in unison. The girls just sighed and went back to eating and tanning.

Meanwhile the guys were surfing, or trying to at least. It was mostly Kairi who couldn't surf. So Kukai was now trying to teach him how.

"So you put your left foot here, no there, no there, perfect! Now you hold you hands like this, no like this, no like this, no like-good! Your ready no-wait, you moved your foot," this was how Kukai kept "teaching" Kairi who was starting to get annoyed by the second.

"Kukai, can you go get me a soda so I can concentrate better or something," Kairi asked hoping it would work.

"You got it!" Kukai said and left to go get a soda. Kairi sighed,_'The only reason I'm even doing this is o impress Yaya-chan,'_ Then Kairi tried to teach himself to surf, he was the smartest of the group after all.

10 minutes later.

"Yo Kairi! Where'd you go? I got you a soda! Where are yo-whoa! Go Kairi! I knew my training would work!" Kukai exclaimed looking at Kairi surf a wave. Kairi sighed and shook his head. Meanwhile, a sitting on their boards in the shallow water, Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Shinji were smirking.

"Should we tell him _we _taught Kairi to surf?" Shinji asked.

"Nah, let him have his fun," Nagihiko said.

"He'll be thanking us later I know that, look," Ikuto said pointing at the sand. Yaya was jumping up and down cheering Kairi on.

"Go Kairi-kun!" she exclaimed. The three teens chuckled.

1 hour later.

They were now all dried off from a day at the beach and were having a small bonfire. The charas had their own little bonfire going too. Janice, Lulu, and Rayna went to go get some more wood.

"Ugh this wood is starting to get a bit heavy," Janice moaned while carrying some wood back. The three were very far away from the group so it would be a while before they got back.

"Tell me about it. We should get back soon, its starting to get dark," Lulu said.

"You know Lulu, I'm glad you stayed here in Japan instead of moving back to France. Your a great friend," Rayna said wincing in the process because she got a splinter from the wood.

"Aw thanks Rayna!" Lulu said. She would've hugged her if she wasn't lugging all the wood.

"I hope we get back soo-Ahh!" the three had bumped into something, or someone, and made them drop all the wood they collected.

"Hey watch it!" Janice said annoyed.

"You watch it man!" one of the people they bumped into shouted back. Janice was about to say something back, but when she caught a glimpse of the person she regretted yelling at him. He had dark brown hair and bright orange eyes, he was also very cute. The second guy had blonde hair and blue eyes and the third had dark blue hair and black eyes.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Janice said sweetly.

"Oh, no, it was mine. I wasn't looking where I was going," he replied helping her up. Lulu and Rayna rolled their eyes at the scene. The other two guys helped them up.

"What are your names?" the second guy asked. He took Lulu's hand and gently placed a kiss on it which made her blush.

"I'm Lulu, this is Rayna and Janice,"

"Nice to meet you girls. I'm Ken and this is Satoru and Rokuro,"

"So what are you pretty girls doing lugging around wood?" Rokuro asked.

"Were having a bonfire with our friends. Wanna come join?" Rayna asked. They nodded and started picking up the wood that was dropped.

A few minutes later...

"Their you girls are. Where have you been, you've been gone for a long time," Mimi asked.

"And who are your friends?" Nagihiko asked. After all the introductions they all sat around the fire. Each of the couples, and soon to be couples, were each having their only little things going on.

Ikuto and Amu

"Amu-koi?" Ikuto said playing with a lock of her hair.

"Y-y-yes?" she stuttered and blushed. He pulled her into his lap, making her blush grow.

"Aww does my little Amu-koi love me?" he asked teasingly and smirking.

"S-shut up Ikuto!" Amu stuttered again. He just smirked and kissed her.

Utau and Kukai

"Can't believe you beat me in a surfing contest," Utau pouted. Kukai wrapped his arms around her.

"Now now Utau, I won fair and square. You also have to hold up your half of the bet we made if I win," Kukai said smirking. Utau sighed and kissed him.

Yaya and Kairi

"Kairi-kun you did great surfing today!" Yaya cheered and hugged him. Kairi had a faint blush on his face.

"Arigato Yaya-chan. I did it for you after all," he said.

"Aww that's sweet! But you don't have to do anything for me! I love you for who you are!" Yaya said and kissed him. Kairi's face was now as red as a tomato.

Nagihiko and Rima

"Rima-chan?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked looking up at him. Without warning he wrapped him arms around her and licked her ear lobe.

"KYA! Nagi! You need to stop hanging around Ikuto!" Rima said and playfully punched him on the arm. He just chuckled.

"Oh Rima-chan. Your so cute," he said and kissed her.

Lulu and Ken

"Ken, what would you say if I said I liked you a lot?" Lulu asked.

"I would say, I like you a lot too even though I've only just met you," he said.

"Then I would ask if you would like to go out sometime," Lulu said smiling.

"Then, yes. I would love to go out with you Lulu," Ken said and kissed her.

Janice and Satoru

"Satoru?"

"Yes Janice?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you when we met. I was just grumpy because of the wood," she said looking down.

"Its ok. I'll forgive you if you go on a date with me," he said smirking. Janice smiled and nodded then kissed him.

Rayna and Rokuro

"Ne, Rokuro-kun?" Rayna asked laying down on the sand.

"Yes?" he asked laying down next to her.

"Can you help me get this splinter out of my arm? Its been annoying me since I was picking up the wood," Rayna asked showing him her arm. He gently took it out and their faces were inches apart. Rokuro leaned in and kissed her.

Mimi and Shinji

The two were watching all the scenes before them. Mimi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked worried.

"Well, in the past three months we've had only three X-egg's the purify, Tadase's been far away from us, and no other enemy has come up,"

"Isn't that suppose to be a good thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, but its been a little too boring. I almost miss the excitement we used to have. Except for the almost dying parts of course," she said.

"Your right, but that chapter has ended and I'm 100% sure that another will open soon," Shinji said and kissed her.

Just as all the couples, and new couples, kissed an X-egg bounced by.

* * *

**Done!**

****

OMG AFTER MONTHS I AM FINALLY DONE!

**Except, their might be a sequel coming soon ;)**

**Anyway I would like the say, Thank You To My Readers Who Have Stuck By Me Through Thick And Thin 3 you guys are what have been keeping me going. I cannot stress enough how I appreciate you guys! Please review what you thought. I added the romance cause I thought it was a cute way to end it 3 Again review and arigato! This is Melody signing off from this story, Bye! ;)**


End file.
